A Second Chance
by LucyferPheonixMalfoy
Summary: What if Dudely was a Wizard? What if Petunia was a Death Eater? What if Harry was really the Dark Lords son? Would he be the 'BoyWhoLived'
1. Prologue

_**A Second Chance**_

_What if Dudely was a Wizard as well? What if Aunt Petunia was a Witch? What if she was a Death Eater? What if Harry was Lord Voldemort's son? How would he react? And would he be 'the-boy-who-lived'?_

Dudley Dursely was one of those kids who got his own way whenever he wanted, his parents adored him as an only child, thus making him unable to put a foot wrong. However, when his cousin Harry appeared on the scene, Dudely found someone to play with even though his parents treated Harry horribly all the time. Dudely noticed though, that his Mother wasn't that mean to Harry and so he rationalized to himself that he would be nice to him no matter what his Dad thought about the idea, Dudely didn't know why, but he wanted to be Harry's friend.

One morning, Dudely got up extra early and went downstairs, being careful not to scare his cousin. He went into the kitchen and grabbed some cookies and some orange juice from the fridge, he turned towards the cupboard under their staircase and went towards it, pulling the lock back as quietly as he could, looking at his sleeping cousin, Dudely gave a sigh

"Harry?" He poked him "Harry its Dudely"

"Mm? Dudely? You'll get in so much trouble!" Harry squinted and grabbed his glasses "What are you doing?"

"Listen I know its not good for you but here, I got you some cookies and some OJ its better than whatever my stupid parents will not give you today" Dudely sat down beside the cupboard

"Thanks cousin" Harry took them from him "I dont see what Ive done wrong you know" He said whilst eating a cookie

"Me either" Dudely shrugged "Dads starting to scare me you know" He admitted in a whisper

"Why?" Harry asked

"Because, I heard them talking last night" He told him "They were talking about sending you away to an orphanage"

"WHAT?" Harry hissed "Why? Its not like they have no money to provide for me" he sighed

"I know, listen, do you fancy going out later? If I help you with the chores?" Dudely asked him

"Dudders you know you wont be allowed to help, Uncle Vernon wont allow it" Harry told him "i think im painting the fence making dinner lunch and tea and cleaning out the shed today, there's no time for me to go anywhere" He sighed

"Ill help you clean the shed" Dudely told him "It'll give me something to do, I mean, Piers and everyone are okay but they're boring most of the time and I dont think I could tell another lie about going to the pictures with them just so they can stand on the park and smoke or something"

"Well if you get done then you get done but thanks for the offer to help, you better go back upstairs before your Mum or Dad wakes up to find you down here" Harry nodded

"Yeah" Dudely sighed "See you later cousin" Dudely shut the cupboard door and locked it

On his way upstairs he found his mum walking back from the bathroom

"Dudely!" she hissed

"Yes mum?" He turned round

"What were you doing up so early?"

"Getting a drink" he shrugged

"Okay... you better not have been down there talking to that freak of a cousin" She eyed him suspiciously, but again Dudely noticed she didn't really mean it

"Why would I bother?" Dudely lied with a groan

"That's my Duddykins" Petunia smiled "now back to bed"

That day. Dudely tried to keep his promise to Harry to help him in the garden. Vernon saw Dudely go outside with him

"Dudely?" He called him back

"Yes Dad?" He walked back into the kitchen

"Where do you think your going?"

"Outside to help Harry clear the shed" he said simply, Uncle Vernon glared at his son

"No son of mine is doing such a job! BOY!" He yelled, Harry walked back in

"Yes Uncle Vernon?" He sighed

"Did you tell Dudely to help you?"

"No sir he offer-"

"Dont you lie to me you freak" Vernon grabbed him by the scruff of the neck, shaking him hard

"We.dont.need.you.freaks.in.this.house!" He shook him with every word

Dudely got angry with his Dad, as was Harry, so it was pretty hard to say who did it...

Suddenly, Vernon was thrown across the room and slammed into the wall beside the fridge

"LEAVE HARRY ALONE!" Dudely bellowed angrily "DONT YOU EVER TOUCH MY COUSIN AGAIN OR ILL...ILL... ILL KILL YOU!" The ten-year-old yelled

"D-dud" Harry pulled on his jumper

"What?" He asked, "You ok Harry?"

"L-Look" Harry pointed

There were vases flying around the room, glasses smashing on the floor, but most importantly, the mop and bucket was smashing repeatedly onto Vernon's head, keeping him knocked out.

"Uh...what did we do?" Dudely turned to Harry; Petunia was eyeing the boys with a shocked stare that neither had seen before

"B-Boys go in the front room... yes you too Harry... go!" She wafted them in there with her hands as the last glass came to land in a heap on the floor.

Petunia went upstairs and grabbed a chest, she brought it downstairs

"...I didn't mean it" Harry was saying, "I just thought how id like that mop to hit Uncle Vernon-"

"And I wanted the glasses to smash in his face!" Dudely said, "What do you think this means?"

"It means boys... Your Wizards" Petunia spoke up

Harry looked at her

"W-Wizards?"

"Yes Harry, like your Mum and Dad were"

"Wait- you told me-" Harry stood up

"I know what I told you but there was a good reason for it" Petunia told him "A very good reason"

"Oh..." He sat down

"Here..." She opened the chest and pulled out a long thin piece of wood

"Your mums wand. They found it next to her after..." She stopped

"After what mum?" Dudely asked

"After Lord Voldemort disappeared. You see Harry, Your Mum dated a powerful Pureblood wizard called Tom Riddle, He steeped into the Dark Arts and transformed himself into Lord Voldemort, your Mother and I stayed with him throughout everything and when we found out about you, he was so happy, you were everything to him Harry, but there was a prophecy made about a child, about you, Dumbledore heard about it and somehow he kidnapped you" Petunia sighed "Tom was furious, as any father would have, Dumbledore put a lot of complex charms on you Harry, to make you look like James Potter, the person he made Lilly, your mother, marry when he modified her memory. The scar on your forehead is from Tom…. He didn't know it was you underneath the charms as he said the Killing Curse, thinking you were a Potter, but as he cast the curse, you called him Pappa, one thing he knew was you, so he called the curse back as it hit you, but it left you with a scar and your father is nothing but spirit." She sighed heavily "I always knew Harry would be a Wizard but I wasn't sure about you Dudders" She turned to him "We'll find out on your birthday though, if you get a letter from Hogwarts... what I wouldn't give to be back there"

"Wait... your a wizard too?" Harry asked

"Im a Witch Harry" She smiled "or at least I was... until I met Vernon- I tried to get him to let me still be who I was but he wouldn't have any of it..." She sighed "I think its time we left this hovel and moved somewhere better... Ill have to call Lucius..." She got up "Oh and Dudely, please move Harry into the bedroom near yours..." She smiled "and then why dont you two go out for the afternoon? I have to deal with Vernon..." She said, but Harry didn't like the look in her eyes...

As soon as Harry and Dudely had gone out for the afternoon, Petunia went upstairs and grabbed her wand. She walked back downstairs and cast a few charms to clear up the kitchen, and then she turned to Vernon with a smirk

"Enervate" She flicked her wand

Vernon groaned as he got up

"Petunia what happened? What the hell are you doing with that thing? The boy might see!"

"The Boy knows everything Vernon" She hissed "And I think things are going to change round here, from now you will address him as Young Master" She told him coldly "he is the son of my Master, Lord Voldemort and Ive had enough of your treatment of him"

"You told me-"

"I know what I told you Vernon, that I wasn't involved in the Dark Side, but I am, further than you know, as of now you will be his personal servant and will adhere to his beck and call!" She flicked her wand "IMPERIO!"

Meanwhile, the boys were out to get Harry some decent clothes

"Say Harry, will things be different now you're like… important?" Dudely asked him, Harry turned round

"No Dud, they wont" he smiled slightly "You were my first friend, nothing will change that, we're cousins, that holds something higher on my list-I just cant wait to find out more from your mum when we get home."

When they did get home later that day, Petunia was waiting for them whilst Vernon was cooking the tea.  
"Harry? Dudely?" She called

"Yes Mum?" Dudely walked in

"Go on upstairs with your things and get changed into some of your new clothes, There's a Wizard family coming round soon and I need you two to be presentable"

"Who is it Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked, slightly excited

" Lucius Malfoy, he's your fathers right-hand-man, his wife Narcissa Malfoy, they also have a son your age, called Draco, who will be coming along to help explain things to you, now go on get changed before the Malfoy's get here" She said in a hurry, checking for signs that the Malfoy's were already there.


	2. Chapter 1

Thanks to my reviewers! I had no idea I'd get so many the same day I posted the first chapter! So a big thanks to: -   
Irihi Safaia 

**Jbcna**

**Kamorie**

**Bunk64**

**Hope you like the second chapter in "A Second Chance"**

Chapter 2: Meetings and a new way of life 

Harry pulled on a new pair of black jeans and tied the button; he looked over for a shirt to wear, pulling out an emerald green button-up shirt with a Celtic design on the back. Bending down to his feet, he pulled on some new socks and was thinking about putting on some shoes when someone knocked on his bedroom door

"Come in" Harry called out, Dudely walked in

"Come on Harry Mums shouting" he smiled  
"Okay give me a moment," Harry told him "Tell your mum I'll be right down" He added

He walked downstairs to find Petunia talking to three people in the front room; Dudely was sat quietly next to her watching the people in front of him.

Harry studied the eldest male, he stood at about 6,5" tall with waist-length platinum blonde hair and stormy grey eyes. He was wearing a black suit with a matching robe with snake claspings holding it round his shoulders.

The woman was petite with long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. She wore a long blood-red dress with a snake embroidered up the skirt wrapping round her middle.

The young boy was about Harry's stature with slicked back platinum hair and grey eyes like his father, he was wearing a simple black shirt and pants affair with a black and silver snake robe.

The eldest of the three turned to Harry and within a second he was bowing on one knee

"My Lord Xavier" he said "It is a great honour to have you back with us".

Harry was a little perplexed at this sudden change of demeanour with this man he didn't know

"Um my name is Harry…. Please, stand, I don't really know much about my Father I am hoping you can tell me" He finally asked him "but please, introduce the rest of the people here," he added as an afterthought

"My Lord" Lucius stood up "I am Lucius Malfoy, this is my wife Narcissa Malfoy and our only son Draco Malfoy" he introduced them all in turn. "My lord, your name is Xavier Salazar Riddle, not Harry James Potter"

"Oh right…. wow…. um…. Pleasure to meet you all" Harry nodded "Now please, seat yourselves so we may begin what I think will be a lengthy discussion, and please, call me Xavier"

He took a seat next to Dudely and waited for Lucius to begin to speak.

"Well my Lord, as your Aunt has probably told you, Albus Dumbledore kidnapped you and your mother from your father when you were barely a year old. Your father was at the height of his power back then and Dumbledore knew he wouldn't be able to stop him. So in taking you and his wife away from him, Dumbledore handed them over to the Potter family, with complex mind charms as well as what we call glamour's to make you look like their family"

"But why?" Xavier asked, "What could I possibly do?"

"Dumbledore is a powerful Wizard Xavier" Draco spoke up "He knew you would be powerful when you were older and didn't want the competition for power after he got rid of Lord Voldemort"

"Then why didn't my Dad kill him?" he asked

"Your father was afraid of Dumbledore at school my Lord" Narcissa explained "he gave him a rough time at Hogwarts and Lord Voldemort has always been unable to get revenge on him for making him try to kill you"

Xavier stared at the Malfoy's with a blank expression for a long time

"H-he tried to kill me?" He repeated, his green eyes clouding over in rage "I'LL KILL HIM!" He exploded; bright green sparks shot out of the end of his fingers as a ferocious wind was brought up

"Xavier please calm down" Narcissa pleaded with him, He wasn't listening to her though, as the magic storm increased

"Mother…." Draco stood up "Allow me" he turned to her and walked to him, passing through the storm.

Draco grabbed him by the shoulders  
"XAVIER!" he shook him hard "PLEASE STOP THIS!" He told him "YOU HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO BE ANGRY AT DUMBLEDORE BUT STOP YOURSELF FROM DOING DAMAGE TO YOUR PERSON AND EVERYONE HERE!"

Xavier blinked and looked at Draco, his vision cleared and he shook his head

"Whoa…. what did I just do?" he asked

After a long discussion about everything, Xavier turned to Lucius

"Mr. Malfoy…"

"Please, call me Lucius" He interrupted

"Okay. Um... Lucius" He began again "I would like you to re-move the charms placed on me by Dumbledore if you can, I don't want to put up with being someone I'm not" Xavier stood up

"As you wish my Lord" Lucius pulled out his wand and told Narcissa and Petunia to do the same.

He stood stock still in the middle of the living room whilst Lucius, Narcissa and Petunia worked on the glamour charm, it took them nearly ten minutes to complete the counter-curse and Xavier wasn't prepared for what would happen when they did.

He felt like his body was on fire all over. He had to bite his lip to stop himself screaming out as he grew in height, he threw his glasses off his face when he could no longer see with them on. Harry noticed his hair was now down his back as he dropped to the floor, breathing heavily

"My Lord?" Lucius helped him up

"Thank you Lucius" he struggled to breathe in the clothes he was wearing, with a flick of his wand however, Lucius had made them larger to fit his frame. Xavier turned to look at himself in the mirror

He had always been small, but now he was at least 5.7" in height with black hair running down his back in silky waves. His eyes shone more emerald than they had under his glasses, and he noticed that they had tiny flecks of red around the pupil, The scar on his head was less noticeable now that his hair was longer, it didn't look as prominent, and for that, Xavier was glad.

"Why have my eyes turned slightly red?" He asked, and with shock, Xavier noticed his voice had changed as well, it held more of a commanding tone when he spoke now than when he had before, he had sounded small and child-like, even for a 10 year-old.

"Well my Lord, your father has red eyes" Lucius spoke up "he under went many magical transformations to re-surface as Lord Voldemort that we're not sure how they will have affected you" he said, Xavier turned round

"Well that makes sense then. So tell me Lucius…. How long do I have before I go to this…. Hogwarts place and how can I defend myself against that meddling fool?"

When Xavier dropped into bed that night, he was exhausted beyond words. Lucius had taken no time at all in drawing up a lengthy timetable of lessons for him and Dudely in preparation for going to Hogwarts in a few months time. The next morning, Xavier started learning basic sword fighting with Draco, who had been doing it since he could walk. Then he was off to Diagon Alley to get his wand with his cousin and Aunt.

The thought made him sit up in bed, WHY hadn't his aunt told him before now? He got up to leave his room when there was a knock on the door

"Enter" He called out

"My Lord?" it was Petunia

"Come in Aunty" He said again, Petunia walked into the bedroom

"Is everything okay for you in here?" She asked timidly

"Its fine although it needs clearing out, for tonight its fine" he replied "Aunt Petunia? Can I ask you something?" He sat back on his bed

"Yes My Lord?" Petunia nodded

"Oh stop it with that, whilst im living in your house you address me as Xavier" He groaned

"As you wish" Petunia replied "What is it you wanted to ask me?"

"Why didn't you tell me about my heritage? Where you going to send me to Hogwarts un-prepared?" he asked her

"No Xavier I wasn't!" Petunia said quickly "its just that- well- your Uncle Vernon, he knew but he bullied me into keeping silent, I had lost my nerve after your Father disappeared and with your mother dead… I got too caught up in my grief," she explained hesitantly

Xavier thought about it, he nodded slowly

"Okay I understand, now im goin to get some sleep, ill see you tomorrow"

The next morning, Xavier got changed and found all his new clothes fit him without problem. He went downstairs into the kitchen

"Uncle Vernon?" he blinked when he saw him at the stove

"Yes my lord?" Vernon said in a monotone

"Ah Xavier good to see your up" Petunia smiled "VERNON!" she snapped, "Where is his breakfast?"

"Right here" he said in a monotone again, dishing up a fried breakfast for him

"Thank you" Xavier muttered as he tucked in

Dudley came down the stairs soon after and got his share of breakfast.

"So Xavier what are we doing today?"

"We've got sword training with Draco then we're going to get our stuff from Diagon Alley" He explained

"Excellent" Dudley grinned

Xavier was nervous about handling a sword in front of Draco; he didn't want to make himself look a fool nor did he want to hurt the blonde boy. He had been doing a lot of thinking that morning and wanted Draco to be his right-hand man when he was old enough to take over from his father. Who, he had been told, was at that moment sharing a body of the Defence against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts!

The three of them arrived at Malfoy Manor via Floo Powder and found Draco waiting for them in the main hall

"Ah welcome my Lord, to Malfoy Manor" he bowed respectively to Xavier

"Thank you Draco. Shall we begin?" Xavier asked quickly, he really wanted to get on with his training, the worse he was the more time he had to get better.

"As you wish my Lord. Follow me and we'll go in to the training room, Petunia? My mother is waiting for you in the Sun room" he told her

"Thank you Draco" She nodded and left the boys as they walked down a set of stairs under the manor.

Xavier had never seen a room like this before; it was as big as the house on Privet Drive! The stone walls were adorned with all sorts of fighting equipment, Draco walked over to the farthest wall and picked up a sword, he walked over to him

"Xavier... this is a training sword, its made not to hurt too much on contact" he handed it to him

Xavier stared as the sword touched his hand, it felt light as a feather, but he knew it was heavy, he walked into a space and swung it round to feel the momentum

"MERLIN!" Draco stared at him

"What?" Xavier asked, confused

"You're a complete natural Xavier," he said in awe "Not even I could swing a sword like that when I picked one up for the first time! Here Dudely, you try" he handed him a training sword and Dudely swung it round

"Impressive, but you'll need to work on it" Draco said, inwardly very pleased with the pair of them even though they had only just started!


	3. Chapter 2

**A big thank-you to all my reviewer's! I had no idea there'd be so much interest in the story when I started it out!**

**Anyway on with the next instalment!**

* * *

**A Second Chance: Chapter 2:A Weasley Interruption and The Alleys**

Xavier got up early on July 31st. he wasn't expecting anything for his birthday but never the less, he felt that today, somehow things would be different. As he changed into a pair of black jeans and a green shirt, he began to mull over his thoughts…

_When I get to Hogwarts, I'm going to show the world how fucked up Dumbledore really is! I'm going to make his life a living hell for him, for making me lose my parents! I'll have to talk to Dad when I can, sort things out with him, I hope he can get a new body sometime soon so I don't have to put up with that Professor Quirrel, or, whatever his name is!_

Dudley was already up. Since learning he was a wizard, the plump boy wanted to change his image before he got to Hogwarts, and so he had asked Lucius about a training regime to get his weight down. He was just finishing his run on the treadmill that he had made his father get for him, when Xavier walked in  
"Morning cousin" Xavier nodded towards him

"Morning Xavier" Dudley panted as he got off the treadmill, he grabbed a towel and turned to him

"I'm just going in the shower, Mums downstairs waiting for you with Draco and his father" he told him

"Oh okay, are we training today or not?" Xavier asked him

"I don't think so, I think it's off to Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley because Lucius wants to get some stuff for your father, plus we need to get our wands and stuff, as we didn't get change to get them before." Dudley replied

"Ah right, well I better get downstairs" Xavier left the room.

He walked down the staircase to find Lucius and Petunia looking at an old tattered book

"Morning Lucius" he said shortly, Lucius' head shot up from the book

"Good morning my Lord" he bowed, "Here are yours and Dudley's Hogwarts letters, they arrived not a moment before you came in"

"Draco, Dudley and I will be going to Diagon Alley today" he told him "I want to get my wand and all that stupid stuff out of the way so I can continue with my training"

"As you wish my Lord" he nodded, Petunia walked round the table

"Xavier is Dudley up?"

"Yes he is, he's just taking a shower at the moment after his morning run" Xavier nodded "Which brings me to my next question"

"Which is?" She asked

"Are there any gym facilities at this Hogwarts place?"

Lucius shook his head

"I'm afraid not my Lord." He said "there's nothing like that there, unless you use the Room of Requirement on the third floor. It's a space you can use to suit your needs for anything at any one time" he explained, "That, I would think would suit you perfectly"

After Draco had finished eating with Xavier, And Dudley was ready for the day; the trio used the fireplace to Floo to the Leaky Cauldron.

"This place is the Pitts" Xavier said with distaste

"I know my Lord, I know" Draco frowned, but quickly schooled his features to neutral, as did Dudley and Xavier.

The boys walked out into the main street of Diagon Alley. Xavier studied everything and everyone with a guarded stare, he didn't really want to be recognised, but he knew it was inevitable. Lucius had explained everything to him about how 'famous' he was for nearly killing his own father.

As the trio walked into _**Madam Malkins; robes for all occasions**_. Xavier saw a tall gangly-looking redheaded boy about their age

"Weaselys…ugh" Draco said beside him

"What's wrong with Weaselys?" asked Dudley "better yet, What IS a Weasely?"

"The Weaselys are a pure-blood family, they're Dumbledore's little pets" said Draco. Xavier sneered at the mention of Dumbledore and was about to say something when a plump witch came over

"Hogwarts dearies?" she asked, Xavier nodded

She stood him up on a podium and pulled a black robe over his head, and got to work stitching it down at the bottom

"You going to Hogwarts too?" asked the redhead, Xavier bristled at the blatant lack of respect

"And who might you be to speak to me in that manner?" He asked

"Oh, sorry, I'm Ron, Ron Weasely, I'm going to Hogwarts this year too" he replied

"I see" Xavier replied neutrally, turning to look at Ron better, as his hair fell from his forehead and showed his scar off

"Bloody hell, your Harry Potter!" Ron exclaimed loudly, Xavier bristled

"There is no such person as Harry Potter," he told him sharply "My name is Xavier Riddle!"

"I don't think so!" said Ron "Harry Potter and you know it, you even have, the Scar!" He went on, completely oblivious to the fact that Xavier was now grinding his teeth in an attempt to stay calm.

At that precise moment, Xavier's robes were finished and Draco was telling the woman how many he would need and also being fitted whilst Dudley waited patiently in the corner. A family of redheads appeared from behind a set of children's robes.

"Mum! Look! Its Harry Potter!" Ron shouted to his family from across the side of the room, pointing at Xavier like he was some sort of prize. Xavier's resolve snapped, he jumped down from the podium and grabbed Ron by the neck

"I have told you before Weasely, Harry Potter is Dead! You are speaking to Xavier Riddle, and it would do you well to remember who exactly I am! Now leave me alone" he threw him down to the floor as the rest of the Weasely family approached them

"WHO ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" The woman yelled at him "THROWING MY SON AROUND LIKE TRASH!"

"Mrs Weasely" Draco drawled "I'm surprised you can even walk into this shop without fainting for lack of money…" he sneered at her, the woman seemed to be outraged at this comment, although Xavier could see a blush tainting her cheeks, he grabbed Dudley and Draco, forcing them to leave the shop before anything else happened.

Once the trio were in the light of the Alley, Xavier turned, looking at the sign for "_**Olivanders; purveyors of fine wands since 362BC" **_

"Come on we'll get our wands next" Xavier snapped, clearly still annoyed about the run-in with the Weasleys…

The trio walked into Olivanders and noticed how quiet it was, Xavier scanned the room for any sounds of life, he saw a pair of grey eyes staring at him from behind a large stack of boxes

"Master Riddle…. I was wondering when I would have the pleasure" Said the person, Xavier blinked, looking at Draco for confirmation. No one apart from the Weasely's and the Malfoy's knew his real name.

The man came to the front of the shop and Xavier saw him finally

"I remember every wand Ive ever sold Mr. Riddle" he said "Your mothers was a 14" made of Yew with a dragon heart string core, temperamental and whippy, good for transfiguration, your father on the other hand favoured a 12" made form oak with phoenix tail, very powerful"

"That's interesting but I want to get a wand" Xavier snapped

"Y-Yes of course, please. Put out your wand arm, whichever you write with," said Olivander

Xavier raised his right hand and Olivander waved his own wand in a complex movement that no one in the room understood. Xavier began to glow a brilliant emerald green with a silver outline. Olivander simply watched ad the glow died away

"Well Master Riddle, it seems you won't be getting a wand from here" He said happily

"Excuse me?" Draco cut in

"Why?" Xavier snapped

"You need to go to McGreeks Wand shop in Knockturn Alley Master Riddle," said Olivander "The wands I have here won't suffice for someone with your power." He explained, although Dudley didn't see why this man would be happy with the fact he couldn't supply the Dark Lords Son with a wand.

After Olivanders, Xavier, Draco and Dudley decided to go to _**"Flourish and Blotts"**_ to get their books. Xavier told Dudley to get his as well, because he wanted to stop off on his own at the _**Magical Menagerie**_

"Okay Xavier, don't be too long though, we still have to get your wand" Dudley reminded him

"I know" he said sharply "I will be back in ten minutes"

Xavier walked through the doors to the Menagerie, taking in all the sounds around him, he knew his Hogwarts letter told him he could only have either a Owl, Cat or a Toad but Xavier didn't want just ANY pet, he wanted one fitting for the son of the Dark Lord.

As he walked round, he saw an Owl looking at him through the bars of its cage with a look that clearly told him he would take him

"Ill have that black Owl," he snapped, walking to the desk, as he passed the snake tanks, he heard a voice

"_Stupid owner, don't they know we don't eat slugs?"_

Xavier looked round to see who the owner of the voice was, he finally saw a long black snake in a tank beside him

"_What are you looking at?" _The snake seemed to sneer at him

"_Thinking of how to get you out of here!" _Xavier replied

"_You speak the snake tongue!" _The snake seemed to look at him in awe

"_Well I guess I do, come on, slide up my arm whilst the clerk isn't looking…" _Xavier resolved

Knockturn Alley seemed eerie and much darker than Diagon Alley would ever be. Xavier, Draco and Dudley turned down a side street and saw the sign for the Wand Shop

"Excellent" said Xavier with a smile "Now time to get me a wand"

McGreeks wand shop was one of those that people only ever entered once or twice in their lives. Xavier could feel the magic surrounding the shop as they entered; he looked around for a clerk or assistant and found one sitting behind the counter, eyeing him curiously

"Im here to be tested for a wand, Olivander couldn't get one for me so he sent me here" Xavier said coldly

"I see" said the man "And I see who you are… interesting…."

* * *

The summer passed quickly for the boys, who stayed mostly at Malfoy Manor learning charms, hexes and curses, Mind control and everything else they thought they would need upon their schooling years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The morning of the 1st September, Xavier Riddle, Draco Malfoy and Dudley Dursely all got up early to make sure they have everything packed and were ready to go when the time came.

"Xavier? Have you seen my black snake cloak?" Draco walked into his room

"On the back of the high-winged chair in the Sun room" Xavier didn't look up at him as he spoke

"Xavier?" Dudley was beside him "Are you okay?" He asked quietly  
"Im fine Dud" He replied in a monotone  
"Liar! Whats up?"

"Nothing okay? Im just waiting till we get to Hogwarts….then the fun begins" he smirked


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much to all-11 reviewers! I didn't even realise the story would be such a hit! So thanks a lot for making my day whilst im sick as a dog and have nothing else to do than write for your enjoyment!**

**And just a note to Kelz:  
I purposely put that Lily's wand was right for transfiguration for a reason that you will find out in later chapters! Good on you for realising my "mistake" as it were!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Hogwarts; Sortings and the start of the fun!**

Lucius took the boys to the train station via a Portkey, which, Xavier had to agree, was much better than the Floo network travel! Before they went however, Narcissa turned to them all  
"boys I have something very important for you three" She told them

"What is it mother?" asked Draco, who was busy checking his hair in the mirror in the hallway. Narcissa smiled

"I had these necklaces made for you a week or so ago" She explained, handing one to each boy in turn "they're heavily charmed with protection from most spells, they also shield against Dumbledore's Mind Control, how he looks into your mind, and they will allow you access to a lot more of your powers than he would like" She smirked

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy" Dudley nodded appreciatively as he looked at his pendant

"Dudley Ive told you time and again to call me Narcissa," She chided with good humour.

Dudley's pendant was a silver bat in mid-flight, with ruby eyes, fangs bared for the kill, it measured about 3inches in length and in width the wing-span was at least an inch on each side

Xavier was clasping his round his neck after studying it; his was a snake with emeralds for eyes, the mouth of the snake was open, showing large fangs, bared for the kill, like Dudley's bat was, the pendant was about 5 inches in all. He turned to look at Draco's

As he figured, Draco's pendant was a Dragon in flight with onyx stones for eyes, and its mouth was open as if breathing fire, the dragon was about 5 inches in all, Draco smiled at his mother

"Thank you, you knew our spells weren't going to be up to shielding us all the time…thank you" He smiled, Narcissa hugged the boys as Petunia walked down the staircase

"Bye Mum, ill write often," said Dudley

"You better had Dudley Aaron Dursely!" Petunia scowled in good humour, cuffing her son on the shoulder before pulling him into a hug, Narcissa was already saying goodbye to Draco and Lucius was talking to Xavier about something she didn't catch.

* * *

As soon as the four males landed at Platform 9 3/4ths, Xavier strode onto the train with a confident step, his face showed no emotion, his eyes narrowed in careful consideration of everything around him as they put their trunks down on the floor out of the way 

"We'll take this cart," he told Dudely and Draco, who then took no time at all, in sitting down and opening their trunks to get books out.

The train set off after a few minutes and the boys spent no time in settling themselves down. Xavier picked out his favourite book "**_Moste Potente Potions"_**

"Xavier, can I borrow that when you're done?" asked Dudley, who had his nose in **_"Transfiguration; the know how and the no-no's"_**

"Yes you can, so" he snapped the book shut "What House do you think you'll be in?"

"Slytherin" said Draco at once "All my family have been there since the first Malfoy went to Hogwarts, but I wouldn't mind Ravenclaw"

"I don't know, because they don't accept half-bloods in Slytherin and in a sense im a bit Slytherin" said Dudley, his shoulders sagging

"Dud, if you get in Slytherin we'll back you all the way" Draco said quickly, wanting to re-assure the other boy "but if not, it doesn't matter, I mean, unless you're a Gryffindor…"

"Don't even start" Dudley groaned "Im hoping for Ravenclaw though" he added

"I know where im going" said Xavier "Slytherin, after all I am the Heir of Slytherin"

* * *

Just as Draco was about to reply, someone opened the carriage door, Xavier looked up to see a girl with bushy brown hair and slightly bucked teeth 

"Excuse me, has anyone seen a toad? A stupid boy called Neville lost it"

"Nothings come this way," said Dudley "but if it does, we'll give you a shout"

"Thanks, oh… your first years?" She asked

"Yes we are, and you are?" Draco drawled

"Im Hermione Granger…. and who would you be?"

"Im Dursely-Evans, Dudley Dursely-Evans"

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" he sneered slightly

"Riddle, Xavier Riddle" He said coldly "And you're a Mudblood, I suggest you get the hell out of here before we show you what Purebloods do to people like you" he snarled, Hermione left in a hurry, slamming the door on the way out.

"I don't like that tone Xavier" Dudley told him "I don't get why you look down on half-bloods when im one!"

"Dudley you're hardly a Mudblood" said Draco "I mean look, your mother's a pureblood, as was Xavier's, and they're sisters, so technically you're a pureblood"

"My oaf of a father is a Muggle!" Dudley spat the word as if it was poison

"Actually Dudley, Uncle Vernon was a Squib" Xavier told him "that's why he hates Magic, because he cant do it and he knew we would be able to" he smirked, Dudley stared at him

"So…. So im a Pureblood?" he asked in shock

"Yes Dudely you are" Xavier pointed out "id just completely forgotten to tell you" he smirked cruelly, Dudley punched him on the arm playfully

"Git" he retorted

"Besides, the Nephew of the Dark Lord has some benefits" Xavier grinned.

* * *

Finally, the Hogwarts Express started to slow down and the boys changed into their Hogwarts Uniforms. Xavier made sure all his mental walls were up and that his Wand was in his Silver Holster on his arm, he looked around the compartment for a moment then let out a hiss that made the other boys roll their eyes. Dudley and Draco were long over the shock of Xavier being a Parselmouth and enjoyed his snake's company, even if they didn't know what Master and Snake talked about. 

Out of nowhere, a black snake slithered up Xavier's leg and under his shirt, completely concealed from view, he adjusted his robe once more and tied his hair up tightly with an emerald ribbon, his scar clearly on show as they descended from the train…

Xavier scanned the crowd as he, Draco and a nervous Dudley walked through it, pushing people aside when they got in their way.  
"'Arry! Over 'ere!" a loud accented voice boomed over the darkness, Xavier turned slowly and saw a giant of a man holding a huge lantern

"Good ta see ya 'arry" the man said with a smile

"Im sorry, you must be mistaken" Xavier said coldly "I am not called Harry"

"Course y'are!" the man replied "You're 'Arry Potter"

"I think you're sorely mistaken. My name is Xavier Riddle" he spat in anger, the giant man looked affronted for a moment, and told them to get in the boats.

* * *

Once they were out of the boats and waiting at the school front, A loud voice interrupted Xavier's musings 

"…. Yeah he's definitely dark you know, they say that his scar's what's caused it, say that You-Know-Who made him dark like him when he couldn't kill him"

"Weasely" Dudley hissed, the chatter around the first years stopped, Dudley made his way to the red-head, grabbing him by the shirt

"I thought my cousin had told you to leave him alone when he threw you across the hall in the Robe Shop…. Or was I mistaken?" he taunted, Ron just glared at Dudley

"I suggest, Weasely, you stick to your own kind… seen as your two steps from Muggle yourself" Dudley threw him aside and walked through the crowd again as a woman came out of the large doors and looked down at them all  
"We're ready for you now" She said with a slight smile

* * *

The students got into a crocodile line as they walked quietly into the Great Hall; Xavier had to stop a sneer from forming on his face when he saw Dumbledore sat atop of the largest table in the room, looking like some sort of Prince or something 

_Well he wont be happy for long if I have anything to do with it! _He thought happily

After a moment, the woman who had brought them in turned to the line

"When I call your name you will put on the Sorting Hat here, and then it will tell you which of the houses you will be in, be it Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin, whilst you're here your house will be like your family, good intentions will earn you House Points, rule-breaking will make you lose points" She explained. Just then, the hat that was sat on a stool opened its brim and began to sing

_In a time long past  
When everything was still new  
A young lord arrived, proud and pure  
He worked things his way  
And the others did too  
But everything fell apart  
And the school lost its cool  
_

_Now his descendant arrives  
Bringing a whole new view  
Everything will change  
For the good of the School_

Xavier surveyed the hat with slight confusion, what did it mean? His thoughts disappeared when he heard the name

"Dudley Dursely-Evans" be called out by the woman, Dudley strode up to the stool and waited till the hat was placed on his head, He sat there for a few moments until

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted loudly, Dudley got up and handed the hat back to the woman and walked proudly over to the green table.

"Draco Malfoy" was called after a few other people; Xavier noticed that the Mudblood he had met on the train had gone into Gryffindor

"SLYTHERIN!" was yelled again, although the hat hadn't even touched Draco's head for more than a second, Xavier tuned out the other names until

"Harry Potter" Was called out

Xavier stilled himself and said loudly

"For the benefit of my peers and the students, my name IS NOT Harry Potter. My name is Xavier Salazar Riddle. Harry Potter is a figment of your imagination" he said coolly as he walked up to the hat

"Then why do you bear the Scar?" asked the woman

"Because The Dark Lord tried to kill me" Xavier snapped, he took the Sorting Hat from her and pulled it on his head

"Ah Master Riddle, so good it is to finally see you" said the hat in his ear 

"Whatever Hat, just put me in my right house" said Xavier impatiently

"**_You're a lot like your father you know, I hope you see him soon young one, and as to your house… there's only one place you will go…. SLYTHERIN!" _**the house yelled the last word out for the Hall to hear, Xavier handed the Hat back to the woman and walked to his seat beside Draco and Dudley, feeling a pressure in his head, Xavier threw up his mental walls and turned to Dumbledore

"THAT'S VERY CALLOUS OF YOU DUMBLEDORE, TRYING TO READ THE MIND OF AN 11-YEAR-OLD" he taunted him, there were shocked whispers throughout the hall now, no one knew what to do. Finally, the woman teacher called order and finished the Sorting when Ron Weasely went into Gryffindor and Blaise Zambini joined Slytherin House. The Food appeared on their plates a second or so later after Dumbledore had given a quick speech about not being able to go up to the third floor and that the Forest was out of bounds.

"Welcome to Slytherin first years" said a tall boy of about 17; Xavier inclined his head slowly to show he had heard him and began to eat.


	5. Chapter 4

**Thanks again to my reviewers! I enjoy your responses to my work!**

**AntarPrince: Maybe it will be H/D Slash; it's a highly-strung possibility! Thanks for reading even though you didn't think it would be any good!**

**Mistress Vamp: Ill try update as soon as I can hon! Thanks for your review!**

**Just a note to HoshiHikari;  
As far as I'm aware, only Dumbledore and at a push, the Order members would know that Voldemort's real name was Riddle (as in the Chamber of Secrets Dumbledore says to Harry "Not many people would associate Lord Voldemort as the handsome young Tom Riddle" (ok that wasn't word for word but its basically what he says) So in my mind, not many would make the connection to Xavier being Voldemort's son apart from the Death Eater's children already attending Hogwarts, anyway, only Dumbledore would know who he was at this point…**

**Oh and apologies if my Latin is a bit wrong, I got it off a translator online**

**Anyway im rambling now so on with Chapter 4!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: First day, Dumbledore and lessons.**

****

Severus Snape watched as the young Xavier Riddle made his debut at the Slytherin table, Inwardly, he grinned like the Cheshire Cat. His lord's son was in His House! Severus tapped his fingers on his chin after taking a sip of his goblet of wine, he began to mull over his thoughts.

_Dumbledore thinks Im loyal to him, how foolish he is to think I would be! My Lord asked me to be a spy for him during the last War before Dumbledore made him nearly kill his own Son! But now I can help regain his body with Malfoy much easier knowing that Xavier isn't masquerading as a Potter with the added bonus of him being a Slytherin! Things should go better than I had hoped…_

Meanwhile, on the Slytherin Table, Xavier was quietly listening to the other students around him, he overheard some of the sixth years talking.

"…And as I was saying, the Potion should be ready in two months" said one of the boys

"Excellent…. hey, what you looking at small fry?" the other Slytherin boy sneered at Xavier "Keep your nose out of business that's too advanced for you to comprehend" he added with a sarcastic little laugh, thinking he was amusing…

Xavier stared at the boy, his eyes changing from brilliant green to blood red in a second

"You forget just whom you're speaking to, and what a blatant lack of respect," he snapped, the boy's face paled as he looked at Xavier, who now resembled a very young Lord Voldemort with his red eyes and a sharp tongue

"M-my-my Lord I am sorry I didn't mean to offend you," he stammered

"Silence insolent brat" Draco spoke up "No-one speaks to the Dark Lord's son unless given permission!"

"Draco that's enough" Xavier said slowly. His eyes turning from red to green again as he got a reign on his anger, to explode in the Great Hall would be unjust….

* * *

After dinner was over with, the Slytherin Seventh years took the first years to the dungeons and explained the password system, Xavier listened intently, wanting to make sure he didn't miss anything.

The students stopped when they reached a large stone snake carved into the wall

"_Cognatus Castitas_" the prefect said loudly "this is the password, give it to no-one outside the house, only Professor Snape knows it, he is our head of house" he explained

"Hmm that's a interesting password," said Dudley

"Its Latin Dudley" said Draco "it means Pure Blood"

"I know!" He smirked "your mum was helping me with my Latin" He grinned

"The boys dorms are down to the left, there are three boys to a room, you will find your trunks at the bottom of your beds, Riddle, the headmaster would like to speak with you and Dursely" this voice came from Professor Snape, who, in Xavier's mind, had crept in without him noticing. Xavier nodded; he and Dudley followed their head of house out of the common room

* * *

On the way there, Snape turned to Xavier and stopped him from walking

"My Lord" he said "I want you to know that whatever Dumbledore says, will most likely be a lie, I was one of your fathers most trusted advisors and I still am, I am also his spy, so I have to pretend to side with him, your aunt, Mr Malfoy and I are working on a restoration potion to help your father re-gain his body"

"I understand Snape" Xavier replied "I am also concerned that he will try and persuade me to be Harry Potter, and he will want to know why his charms aren't on me and how I know who I really am…how I am going to explain this is anyone's guess" he replied

The three of them climbed the stone staircase behind the gargoyle. Once they got to the top, Snape knocked on the door loudly three times

"Enter" Dumbledore's voice rang out loudly

Xavier strode confidently into Dumbledore's office, his expressions neatly hidden by a cold stare as he gazed around the room, his eyes finally landing on the Headmaster

"Ah. Harry, thank you for coming to see me" said Dumbledore "And you must be Dudley" He turned his grandfatherly look towards him, Dudley's fingers reflexively turned into fists and back again. Xavier flared his nostrils and didn't speak

"Well boys, please, take a seat, would you like a lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked  
"No I would not" Xavier snapped "Tell me why I'm here instead of being down stairs with my fellow students?"

"Ah Harry, such anger in a child so young" Dumbledore sighed, Xavier growled

"MY NAME IS XAVIER SALAZAR RIDDLE!" he bellowed, the display of anger made his eyes go red in a flash and the lights dimmed

"Harry I don't know where you've got this notion from-" Dumbledore began

"My name is not Harry, I will not listen to you or any teachers who insist to call me by a fake name that you gave me Dumbledore. I know full well who I am and it would do you well to not forget it! Now this meeting is over, I'm going back to my Dorm and Professor Snape will follow Dudley and I!" He stormed out of the office without a backwards glance, Snape motioned for Dudley to walk in front of him and he slammed the headmaster's office door on the way out.

* * *

Xavier stormed into the Common Room about 10 minutes later with Dudley walking behind him; he threw himself into a chair beside Draco, who was reading a book on Quidditch  
"What did the old coot want?" Draco asked, shutting the book and settling it down on the table beside him

"He tried to convince me I was Harry Potter, I lost it with him and stormed out, now I think its time for bed" Xavier stood up and motioned for Draco to show him the way to their bedroom.

* * *

The next morning, Xavier was up and dressed early enough to have plenty of time to get the Great Hall and wait for breakfast to arrive. He sat beside Dudley and Draco, who were in a conversation about Quidditch. Dudley noticed Xavier was very quiet

"Whats up Xavier?" he asked quietly

"Nothing Dudley, I'm fine" He replied, "Are you two done eating? We're going to be late to Transfiguration"

Xavier took a seat at the front of the room, Draco on his left, Dudley on his right. The boys noticed they were the first to the lesson and that there was a small tabby cat sitting on the desk, giving the impression it was looking at them. Xavier pulled his wand from his holster and sat it on the desk, waiting for the other students to join them.

After about five minutes, the rest of the Slytherin first years turned up with a trickle of the Gryffindors, Xavier, with a smirk, noticed that Ron wasn't there either, or he was going to be late….

Just as he suspected, As soon as the door to the room was shut by the last student who came in as the bell rang, The tabby cat on the desk began to pace, looking beadily at the students as the door went flying open

"Whoa we made it!" Ron Weasely grinned at his friend

"Can you imagine the look on McGonagall's face if we were late?" asked the boy, who had an Irish accent

"Yeah! She'd kill us!" Ron seemed to laugh

Xavier shook his head as the tabby cat from on the table jumped up and transformed into the teacher, McGonagall

"Ronald Weasely!" She tutted "Ten points from Gryffindor for lateness, same to you Mr. Finnigan, now go find your seats" she snapped, Draco smirked at Xavier, who couldn't resist it, he smirked back…

* * *

After Transfiguration, the boys had Potions, Dudley sighed as they made their way down towards the dungeons

"Why do we have to have Potions second? Why couldn't we have it first so we get a lie-in?" he groaned

"A lie in? This is coming from you, mister getting-up-at-five-in-the-morning!" Draco grinned playfully; Dudley shoved him through the door to the Potions classroom in retaliation and they took their seats.

Ron and the Finnigan boy turned up soon after they did

"Oy potter, think you're so good, sucking up to McGonagall in transfiguration! She'll see right through you, you slimy snake!" Ron called out; Xavier fought the urge to roll his eyes

"Draco? Do you know whom the Weasel is talking to?" asked Dudley "I haven't heard of a Potter in Slytherin?"

"Neither have I" Draco drawled back "Maybe the Weasel, as he is so affectionately called, has bashed his head on something? Or maybe its lack of money for good food?"

Ron snarled, his face matching his hair, he dove for Draco as professor Snape entered the room, it seemed only seconds until he was holding Ron by the robes

"Fifteen points from Gryffindor for trying to inflict injuries on another student Weasely. Now take a seat," he snarled, turning to the class-full of students, he walked to his desk and looked at them

"You are here to learn the subtle science and the fine art of Potion-Making," he said "you will not need your wands here so you can put them away, Weasely, where do you look if you want a Bezoar?" he asked sharply, Ron seemed to stutter, Xavier barely hid his smirk at the Granger girl, who had her hand in the air and was waving it around trying to get the Professor's attention.

"I don't know professor" he finally stuttered

"Didn't think to open a book did you Weasely? Well that will be ten points from Gryffindor for your incompetence…Riddle. Do you know the answer?"

"Yes Professor, a Bezoar is the stone taken from the stomach of a goat and will save you from most poisons" Xavier replied with a smile

"Excellent, ten points to Slytherin for research" Snape gave him a small smile

After a few minutes, Snape set the class with a small task; they had to make a potion that relieved headaches, something that Xavier found stupidly easy, as he stood there next to Draco, who was stirring the potion with a spoon

"Whats on your mind Xavier?" asked Draco as he added the Runespoor scales

"I was just thinking," He said "I'll tell you later when there's no-one around to overhear" he added

Just then however, one of the Gryffindor's potions exploded, showering the red half of the room in green slime that caused painful boils to appear on the affected areas

"Weasely! Did you think by not telling Mr Longbottom NOT to take the potion off the heat before adding the Porcupine Quills, that it would make you look good?" Snape was on him in a second "Twenty five points from Gryffindor for incessant stupidity" He snarled "Now everyone get out of here and the infected people best get to the Hospital Wing before I change my mind" Snape stormed through the door he had come round only half an hour ago, leaving the Slytherin's to themselves whilst the Gryffindors just moped around trying to leave the room.


	6. Chapter 5

**Jay-sas! 21 reviews since I started! Woo! Thanks a lot to you guys! You're making me feel better about my writing! And a huge thanks to Krystina Black; as your review I got while writing this chapter, and it gave me a really brilliant idea for when Father and Son are reunited!**

**So yeah! Thanks a lot to you all!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5; Annoying Dumbledore and Xavier makes some plans**

Xavier wasn't a patient boy, Not by far, he wanted to get his father back so that he could finish ridding the world of stupid people, He frowned, why did Dumblefuck have to be so meddlesome?

Flashback 

"_Mister Pott- Riddle, the Headmaster wants to see you in his office" Professor Flitwick told him, Xavier mentally groaned as he packed up his things and left the Charms classroom. He walked towards the stone gargoyle and tapped it with his wand, hoping it would let him through_

"_Oh come on you wretched thing, I'm here to see the headmaster!" he groaned, Just then, the gargoyle moved and Professor McGonagall walked out of the stair well and looked at him, eyeing him curiously_

"_What are you doing here Riddle?" She asked_

"_I'm here to see the headmaster, Professor Flitwick told me he wanted to see me but I don't know the password to get to the office" he explained in a tone of voice as if he were addressing a small child, McGonagall bristled at the lack of respect from the 11 year old_

"_Very well Po-Riddle…. Cockroach Clusters" She muttered to the gargoyle, it slid out the way and the stairwell appeared, Xavier walked up it, making sure his charmed necklace was on show, this time he wouldn't stand for any of Dumbledore's scheming._

_He walked into the Headmasters office without knocking_

"_Ah mister Potter…" Dumbledore smiled serenely at him, Xavier frowned but didn't speak to him_

"_I see you're still mad with me" Dumbledore carried on "Please, take a seat so we can discuss things"_

"_And what exactly do you want to discuss?" Xavier didn't sit down, instead he looked right at the Headmaster_

"_Well Harry-" He began, but Xavier cut him off_

"_Tell me, Headmaster, why do you refer to me with a false name?" Xavier asked, "When all the teachers of the school call me my real name? As is on my certification of birth?"_

"_Your real name is Harry James Potter, I have no reason not to call you that" said Dumbledore, with a dark glint in his eyes_

"_I think you'll find…. headmaster, that my name has never been Harry Potter, but it is, and will always be, Xavier Salazar Riddle, son of Lord Voldemort" He said proudly, the headmaster frowned_

"_And who told you such tripe?" he asked quickly "you look nothing like Lord Voldemort"_

"_I beg to differ" said Xavier "although I have my mothers emerald eyes, I am mostly a spitting image of my father, as he was when he attended Hogwarts"_

"_And who told you this?" Dumbledore asked "Who told you such nonsense to try to sway you to thinking that the person who killed your parents is your father?"_

_"I don't have to answer that" said Xavier with a smug smile _

"Yes you do, as your headmaster I demand you answer!" Dumbledore raised his voice slightly at the young boy

"_And according to rule 65 of the Hogwarts Charter, section 13B, I do not have to answer any questions that I feel are an intrusion on my private affairs" Xavier smirked at him_

"_And where did you get this information?"_

"_My Godfather" he said simply _

"_And who would that be?"_

"_I don't have to answer," Xavier smirked again "why don't you get to the bottom of why I'm really up here headmaster? I'm missing out on a free period and I had intended to go to the library to do research on a potion for Professor Snape's essay that he set yesterday…"_

_End Flashback…_

Xavier grinned at the memory of the furious headmaster as he walked through the yard-way towards his Herbology lesson. As he got to the Greenhouse, Draco and Dudley met up with him

"Professor Sprout isn't here yet and we're the first ones here so we figured to be safe we'd wait out here" Dudley told him "What did the headmaster want this time?"

"He's trying to figure me out" said Xavier "And I am loving the chance to give the old git a headache at every opportunity!" he grinned

* * *

Meanwhile, Petunia was looking through some books with Lucius when she heard the fireplace crackle with magic, She grabbed her wand and walked into the front room, wand raised to attack, She nearly flinched when she saw Dumbledore 

"Ah Professor Dumbledore. What a surprise!" She said with false sweetness that he seemed to buy  
"Ah Petunia, I was hoping you would be in, not a bad time is it?" Dumbledore asked with a light smile

"Not at all! Please take a seat," She gestured to the couch "What can I do for you? Surely you must be busy up at the school?"

"I won't lie to you Petunia, im here about your Nephew, Harry," said Dumbledore "He's only been at the school two days and I have concerns about him"

"Oh? How so?" she asked

"Well first of all, at his Sorting, he declared he wasn't Harry Potter, but Xavier Riddle and whenever I try to talk to him, he shuts me out and blocks my questions with parts of the Hogwarts Charter" Dumbledore explained "I would like to know where he has got the impression he is the son of Voldemort from?"

"Well Dumbledore I wont lie to you" Petunia began "but the boy you think is called Harry Potter isn't, I found out just before his 11th birthday, I found a letter under my old school trunk whilst clearing out the attic, it was from Lily, explaining that James and she never had kids together, and that Tom was the only one she had ever slept with, and that 'Harry' was really Xavier Riddle, it was her last wish that if she had died for any reason when he was young, I was to tell him who he really was, before going to Hogwarts" Petunia lied perfectly

"May I see this letter?" Dumbledore asked

"If you must do, ill go to get it" Petunia left the room and went into the kitchen, Lucius, who had heard her story, handed her a yellowing parchment filled with neat handwriting

"You're a genius Luc!" She whispered, "He will never know!"

"I know, I try, and don't call me Luc!" Lucius replied

Petunia walked back into the front room to deal with Dumbledore

"Here you go" She handed him the letter, Dumbledore nodded and began to read;

_**My dearest Petunia **_

_**If you are reading this then it is, as I feared would happen, and I have passed onto the next life whilst my son is too young to remember me. But I have something to tell you dear sister, something that I think will both shock and upset you dearly, but its best you know the truth, even if I cant give it to you in person. My darling son isn't who you think he is, I have never slept, nor had consensual sex with James Harold Potter, and so 'Harry' is not his son as you were lead to believe. He is the son of my one true love, Thomas Marvolo Riddle, the one known as Lord Voldemort. Of course he knows about his son, whom we named Xavier, after my grandfather, Salazar, as Tom is Heir of Slytherin, and gave him Toms surname, as you know that Tom and I married in secret with only a few close friends and relations.**_

_**I dearly hope, if I am not there to tell him, that you will let him know who he is before he goes off to Hogwarts, he has every right to know his true heritage, just like you have to tell Dudley his father is a Squib!**_

_**All my love**_

_**Lily**_

Dumbledore looked up

"I see." He said, "then I will have to take matters into my own hands"

"And just what to you mean by that Dumbledore?" asked Petunia

"The boy will have to be closely watched Petunia, we wouldn't want him to get any…. ideas" Dumbledore stood up " I have to get back, you will be hearing from me shortly…" He used the Floo gate to return to Hogwarts….

After he had gone, Petunia ran into the kitchen and grabbed some paper and a pen from the side, she hastily wrote a note and stuck the letter inside it, she bound the letter with a flick of her wand, so that no-one but Xavier could read it and sent it off with her own Eagle Owl.

* * *

After Herbology; Xavier had his first Defence against the Dark Arts lesson, he strolled in and took a seat next to Draco just before the lesson started.

"G-Good M-Morning class, my n-name is Pr-Professor Quirrel and I am your teacher in d-defence ag-against the dark arts" the teacher, who wore an oddly smelling purple turban, had a slight stutter, as if he was scared of the students. Xavier smiled very slightly as the professor did the role call

"…. Xavier Riddle?" he said without stutter, Xavier nodded

"Yes sir" he called out loudly

"Riddle, see me after class" the stuttering professor told him

"Okay" he nodded

The lesson flew by swiftly, and Xavier found himself waiting for the other students to leave so that he could talk to the teacher on his own, Finally the last few Gryffindors left the room and professor Quirrel shut the door behind them

"Master Riddle, it is a pleasure to finally meet you" he said without a stutter "I trust my stuttering act will not hamper your studies?"

"I wouldn't think so," Xavier told him

"Good, your father had the idea because he doesn't want Dumbledore being aware he is here, especially with the ruckus you caused at the Sorting" He said with a smile, Xavier felt himself blush slightly

"Yes well I wont stand for any of his manipulative-ness" Xavier told him

"And you're right with it" said Quirrel "you have a lot of support here Master Riddle, your father sends his congratulations that you went into the right house for you, and asks you to tell him if you have any problems, just come to talk to me"

"I will do professor, tell my Father I thank him for his time, but I have to get to lunch as I feel a bit faint" Xavier stood up to leave

"Your father said to go, hurry and eat Xavier, it wouldn't do you well to end up with the Medi-witch so soon" Quirrel smiled at his retreating back.

* * *

The first week of term came to a close soon after Xavier first spoke to Quirrel, he found himself laden with homework, so much so, he nearly forgot to spend time working on his defences with Draco, and going through languages with Dudley like he promised his cousin he would do. 

"C'mon Xavier, you've been at it for hours" Dudley complained

"Im nearly done Dudley please stop annoying me," Xavier finally snapped at him, Dudley sighed and turned to Draco, who was finishing off reading a copy of _"Dark Arts; What's 'Legal' and More"_.  
"What about you Draco? Fancy a game of chess?"

"Sure okay" Draco nodded "Ive got nothing better to do, im just waiting for Xavier to finish so I can ask him something" the blonde replied.

After getting defeated twice in a row by Dudley, Draco noticed that Xavier had finished his homework and was putting it away in his room; he got up from his chair and followed him

"Xavier, I have something to ask you, in private"

"Go on Draco" Xavier nodded

"Well, I was wondering, are you going to be gaining followers in Hogwarts?" he asked him nervously, Xavier eyed him critically

"I am not sure yet, but I have been thinking, my Father has the Dark Mark as his own symbol of his power, and I am working on my own to fire in the sky like Lucius was telling me, to be honest Draco, id rather just be an 11-year-old for now, and leave all that stuff until my father gains his body back, but yes, I probably will, and you and Dudley will be my Advisors" He told him "Now its late so im going to get to bed, and I suggest you do the same, its Potions first thing tomorrow with the Gryffindors, and if Longbottom is as lousy as we think he is, we're going to have to be on guard" Xavier walked off without bidding Draco a goodnight, sitting on his bed and closing the drapes around it with a snap.


	7. Chapter 6

**Again thanks to my reviewers, I hope this story is keeping you entertained… any ideas you want to give me of anything you think should be changed, criticism is alwa****ys welcome, just don't flame, I think its pointless to be honest. oh and the latin in this post means "Death Sleep" well, I got it from a translator so i dont know if its right!**

**Chapter 6: Who the hell…. is Nicholas Flamel?**

The Slytherin dorm was woken early the next morning to the patter of an owl trying to get in

"Why didn't it come with morning post?" Draco groaned, finally getting out of bed to let the owl in, it flew straight through the drapes to Xavier's bed, Draco shrugged and looked at the clock on the wall, it told him to was still far too early, so he got back into bed, trying to ignore the cold in the room and get some sleep.

Xavier read the letter from his aunt Petunia and the 'letter' from his mother, he smirked in the darkness, at least this would get the Headmaster off his back for a little while, at least till he did something to warrant another meeting….

* * *

September melted into October and the boys found themselves getting used to Hogwarts, they also noticed that Neville Longbottom was having a hard time in Gryffindor and no-one was standing up for him, Xavier was furious at the lack of Gryffindors standing up for Neville and decided it was time he did something about it- not because he liked Neville, but because he new about the Prophecy, and he knew that Neville was the Prophecy Child… 

The boys left their doom one morning to find some of the seventh year Slytherin students terrorising a first year Gryffindor

"… Please let me go" the boy whimpered "Ive done nothing to you" he added

"Useless spineless Gryffindor" one of the boys laughed _"Engorgio!"_ he laughed, making the boy's slightly bucked teeth huge so the boy couldn't speak

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Xavier asked sharply, the boys turned round to glare at the person who interrupted their fun but paled at the sight of Xavier.

"Leave him alone" Dudley stepped forward "The boy has done nothing to you, now I suggest you take off that spell and get out of here" he snarled with much more ferocity than he actually felt, the Seventh years nodded mutely and ended the spell on the Gryffindor, the older students left the hallway and went towards the Great Hall

Dudley helped the boy up

"You okay?" he asked him

"Y-yes thank you" he stuttered

"Dudley Dursely-Evans, and you are?"

"N-Neville Longbottom" the boy stuttered

"Pleasure to meet you Neville" Dudley smiled, Neville saw Xavier behind him and shank back

"I b-better go," he stammered

"Whats the rush?" asked Xavier "Are you sure you're ok?" he asked him

"Y-yes I- will be" Neville told him "t-thanks for getting them to stop though, your Xavier aren't you?"

"Xavier Riddle yes" He replied, Neville nodded at him

"W-well thanks Xavier, I better go, I want to get some food before I fail at Potions…bye" Neville walked off towards the Great Hall when he heard a loud voice

"Oy Neville, associating with the enemy are we? Why don't you just get a transfer to Slytherin?" it was Ron Weasely

"Sh-shut up Ron" Neville said timidly  
"What was that Neville? Defending Slytherin's are we?" He walked right up to the shaking boy

"I said shut up!" Neville said, a little louder than before "I was only thanking them because a bunch of seventh years were cursing me Ron! They stopped them for me! What else was I supposed to do?" he spat "At least they stood up for me, even if they are Slytherin's! Its much more than you would have done!"

"Don't you talk to me like that!" Ron snarled, towering over the boy "You should be ashamed of yourself! Associating with Slytherin's! You're a Gryffindor Neville! Its time you proved it!" he pushed the other boy slightly

Xavier turned to Dudley

"Duds I'll leave this to you, I need to go talk to Snape" he said

"Sure but you must eat before Potions Xavier" he nodded, Xavier just smirked and walked off back towards the Potions classroom…

* * *

Dudley and Draco walked up to Ron 

"Well well Weasely, bullying others in your own house? Not very friendly!" Draco sneered

"Oh look Neville, your little snake friends have come to the rescue!" Ron shoved Neville towards Dudley, who stopped the boy from falling over

"Now listen here Weasel" Dudley pinned Ron to the nearest wall "I think its time you learnt some manners, you should be thanking us for helping Neville, not having a go at him, now ill give you a choice, either you leave him alone and I don't beat you within an inch of your life…. or I beat you within an inch of your life and you leave Neville alone…what's it to be?" he punched the boy hard in the gut to prove his point….

* * *

Meanwhile, Xavier was talking to Professor Snape 

"………I just think it would be for the best" Xavier shrugged

"Xavier, I know why you think that, but I cannot change my attitude towards Gryffindors" Snape explained "But as it is you…. I'll give Weasely hell for this lesson and partner Dudley with Neville, see if he can help him"

"Thank you Sir" Xavier nodded "Normally I wouldn't care but Neville is the Prophecy Child, he's the one sworn to be able to kill my Father, I'd prefer to try to sway him away from Dumbledore- Lucius told me everything" he added, seeing Snape's shocked look

" I see. Well I'll inform your father of this development when I next get the chance to speak to him" said Snape "The chances of us getting him a body back soon aren't looking good at the moment, we need a Philosophers stone or something" Snape sighed "go on Xavier, you need breakfast before Potions, I don't want you passing out" Snape added, Xavier nodded to Snape and left the room

* * *

He joined Dudley and Draco at the Slytherin table a little later 

"We need to watch out for Weasely," said Draco "he was having a right go at Neville, I mean, I wouldn't care but-"

"Weasely's an asshole" Dudley cut in, Draco nodded at him

"I know, Ive talked to Snape and sorted something out," said Xavier, taking some toast from the rack in front of him and beginning to put butter on.

When the boys got to Potions a little while later, they saw Neville sat alone, it seemed the incident with Ron had turned his house on him with the looks that he was getting from the other members of his house, apart from the Mudblood girl, who was trying to talk to him, Neville just ignored her.

"Hey Neville" Dudley called over "Why don't you come sit with us?"

"I-Iam allowed?" he asked timidly

"Sure c'mon" Dudley gave him a small smile "It'll be better than trying to do the potion alone because the Gryffindors wont help" He added

"O-okay then" Neville nodded, He grabbed his things and moved across to the Slytherin's side of the room.

This change of events angered the Gryffindors to no end, and loud whispers of "traitor" could be heard all through the room. Neville sighed and turned back to his cauldron, trying in vein to forget about what he could hear

"Ignore them Neville," said Dudley "Professor Snape's given us an easy potion to make, here, you chop the mandrake roots into little pieces and ill get on with sorting out the dragon scales" He gave the clumsy boy a reassuring smile and they got to work.

Neville was a surprisingly good person at Potions, once he didn't have Snape breathing down his neck and scaring the hell out of him, Dudley noticed he had a certain art to what he did

"You're really good at Potions you know," He said

"N-No I'm not" said Neville "I'm rubbish, everyone knows I'm one step away from being a Squib," he said dejectedly

"Don't be so hard on yourself" said Dudley "I had no idea I was a Pureblood Wizard until I got my Hogwarts letter! My mum kept it from me! So don't think you're so bad at it, Im probably worse!" Dudley smirked at him

* * *

After Potions was finished for the morning, Xavier went to get his books for Transfiguration from the Dungeons before he headed to dinner 

"… I am well aware of that Minerva…but we will just have to see how this pans out" he heard the voice of Dumbledore

"But Albus…" the voice began, somewhat hesitantly "There's already been a break-in at Gringotts, luckily it wasn't there"

"We will simply keep an eye out… now let us go for some dinner" Dumbledore's tone made that the conversation was closed.

Xavier shrugged as he grabbed his things from his room, on his way back through the corridor to the great hall; he began to put a plan together in his mind about trying to help his father.

On his way towards Herbology, Xavier noticed the groundskeeper tending to some of the large pumpkins in their soil beds

"Morning 'arry!" the man waved, Xavier growled and didn't acknowledge him, although he did overhear some voices

"…. And he said it was something to do with someone called Nicholas Flamel, but I have no idea who he is" it was the voice of Weasely

"Yeah but what's this got to do with the break-in at Gringotts"

"I don't know, He just said it was between Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel," said Ron "C'mon we'll be late for Herbology at this rate"

Xavier ducked behind a low wall as the Gryffindors walked past, he didn't want them to notice him, yet Xavier had a funny feeling he had heard the name Flamel before….

* * *

"Flamel you say?" Draco raised an eyebrow 

"That's what I heard him say," Xavier nodded as he sat on his bed in the dorm, the three boys had gone up there to talk

"Oh well, we better keep an eye on them, but I think its time we got some sleep, its Halloween tomorrow and according to my mum, the Feast is brilliant" Dudley muttered sleepily

"Hmm indeed, night Dudley" Draco got into bed, "Night Xavier"

"Goodnight Draco, Night Dudley" He muttered, fighting back a yawn.

* * *

The next morning, the trio had Transfiguration, Xavier walked into the classroom to see Neville sat with Blaise Zabini 

"Morning Zabini" he nodded

"Morning Riddle" the Slytherin nodded

"Morning Longbottom" He nodded to the Gryffindor

"Hi" Neville replied nervously as Xavier slid into a chair beside him "thanks for letting me pair with Dudley in Potions"

"Its okay, Listen, tomorrow meet me out side the Potions Classroom" Xavier told him "okay" Neville nodded, Draco and Dudley said their hellos and sat down just before McGonagall walked in to start the lesson.

* * *

When the Slytherin's walked into the Great Hall that evening, they hardly recognised it. A thick dense fake fog surrounded the four house tables with tombstones running down the sides of the room, live bats chirruped and flew across the room, narrowly missing hitting the large carved pumpkins that were sat at the heads of each table, with one on each end of the Staff Table. Xavier turned round to Draco 

"This is good" He nodded as they took their seats

"Yeah but I miss trick-or-treating" Dudley whined

"Trick-a-what?" Draco asked him

"Never mind, it's a Muggle past time" said Xavier "Kids dress up as Vampires or something and go knocking on peoples doors for sweets"

"Sounds degrading for Purebloods like us" Draco sniffed, seemingly rather affronted by the idea.

The boys hadn't even finished their puddings when Professor Quirrel ran into the Great Hall

"CHIMERA IN THE DUNGEONS!" he yelled before running out again, supposedly to his office

Students began to panic at the thought of a Chimera in the building

"Who would have set one on a School?" Draco asked

"Shh stop panicking" Xavier said sharply "Knowing Quirrel it is a diversion to get whatever is being held here, something to do with the break-in at Gringotts"

"Good point" said Dudley, as they were lead down the halls back to the Dungeons

On their way towards the dungeons, the Slytherin Students, who were being lead by the seventh years, saw the Chimera heading right for them as it turned a corner

"HOLY SALAZAR!" one of the prefects screamed, whipping out their wand "STUPEFY!" he cried, some of the sixth years tried with him, bit it had noeffect on the Chimera.Xavier pushed his way to the front

"Ill sort it" He took out his wand and shouted "_mortalitas obdormio!"_

A blue light flashed out of his wand and hit the Chimera in the face; it stopped in its tracks and fell to the floor with a grunt

"Nice one master Riddle" said a silky voice from beside him "fifty points to Slytherin for defending students in the face of danger" Xavier looked up to see Professor Snape looking at him, beside him was Dumbledore

"Yes Severus, but im intrigued to know how young Mister Riddle knows the Death Sleep curse"

"I don't have to answer that Question Dumbledore. Now shouldn't you be thanking me for saving your students?" Xavier hissed angrily

"We shall discuss this in the morning, students its time for bed" Dumbledore snapped, obviously angry at the situation.

* * *

The next morning, Xavier met Neville outside the Potions Classroom 

"Neville you came" Xavier smirked at the Gryffindor

"An-Anything to get out of Gryffindor Tower" Neville replied

"Well if I have my way you wont have to go back to that Tower…. c'mon we have a meeting with Professor Snape and Dumbledore" he told him, Heled Neville up to the Headmasters Office

"Why are we going up here?" asked Neville

"Im getting you transferred to Slytherin, as Gryffindor wont allow you to stay there" Xavier told him "The Hogwarts Charter states that a Student can change houses if the other students of their house refuse to take them in"

"Oh I see…." Neville muttered as Xavier knocked on the Headmasters door

"Enter" came the loud voice of Dumbledore, Xavier walked in with his head held high, whilst Neville walked in after him, and Neville saw that his head of house was there, as well as Professor Snape

"Ah Xavier, your on time" Dumbledore smiled at him

"Yes Dumbledore ill keep this brief" Xavier said sternly "I wish for Neville to be transferred to Slytherin" he stated, Dumbledore looked shocked

"Im sorry Xavier, but that's not possible. Neville is a Gryffindor," he said after a few minutes

"As Section 32 of the Hogwarts Charter, paragraph 3 point two states; a Student in any one house can transfer of their own free will if their own house does not take them in for any un-given reason" Xavier told him harshly "and if you hadn't noticed, Ron Weasely and his little lap-dogs have turned Gryffindor house on Neville, and He's unhappy there"

"Is this true Neville?" Dumbledore turned to Neville

"Y-Yes Headmaster sir" Neville nodded "Ron and everyone make me feel awful being there, Xavier and Malfoy and Dudley are the only Slytherin's who took any notice of me and took a look-out for me, Dudley helps me with my Potions and I've not melted a cauldron since my first lesson and even Professor Snape would say my makes have improved" he got more confident with each sentence

"Is this true Severus?" asked Dumbledore

"Yes headmaster, Longbottom has improved considerably, the Slytherin's have taken him in better than any Gryffindors would" said Snape

"I don't know…."Dumbledore began "What do you think Minerva" he turned to the Gryffindor head of house

"I don't know Albus, but if Neville is uncomfortable there, then if he would feel better in Slytherin then so be it, it's out of our hands, the Charter-"

"Damn the Charter Minerva!" Dumbledore frowned " Neville is better off in Gryffindor where he should be!"

"BUT IM UNHAPPY THERE!" Neville yelled at the headmaster in a surge of panic

"I think" Snape cut in before the headmaster could react "Neville should try on the Sorting hat again, see if anything has changed"

Dumbledore, beaten, retrieved the Sorting Hat from its place on the shelf and sat it on Neville's head

**_Ahh, mister Longbottom, nice to see you again, what seems to be the problem? _**Asked the hat in his ear

"_**Well**", _Said Neville **"_The Gryffindors have disowned me and I get on better with Slytherin's so im hoping you can Re-Sort me? Id feel much happier in the Slytherin dorms even though you seem to think im a Gryffindor"_**

**_I see, and you're sure you want to go to the Snake house? _**Asked the Sorting Hat

"_**Yes" **said Neville** "they're the only ones in the whole school who don't pick on me or hate me for being friendly with them, id do better there than Gryffindor"**_

"**_Well if you're sure…_" **Said the hat in his ear. It then shouted the answer for the room **_"SLYTHERIN!"_**

It was harder to say who was more shocked, Dumbledore, McGonagall or Snape. Neville took the Sorting Hat off his head and watched as his Gryffindor Shield on his robes became the Slytherin crest, the red hem of his School robes became silver

"Well I think that's done, im sure you will find your things in the Slytherin Dorm this evening, if mister Riddle doesn't mind sharing with 3 boys?" Dumbledore seemed to snap back to reality

"That will be fine Dumbledore," said Xavier "Now if you don't mind, I need to show Neville the way to his new House and get him acquainted with his new housemates"

On their way to the Dungeons, Neville looked at his new robes

"Your right, I look better in Green" Neville grinned at Xavier

"Yes Neville you do" he replied with a small smile, "Here we go here is the dorm entrance, the password is _Cognatus Castitas, _which is Latin for Pureblood" Xavier explained as they walked through into the Common room and Xavier sent a loud crack from his wand to gain silence.

"Fellow Slytherin's. It is my honour to introduce to you, a new Slytherin, Neville Longbottom! I trust you will take care of him as you would do anyone else in this house-that is all"

After that, Xavier and Neville took their places with Draco and Dudley

"Xavier we've found out who Flamel is!" Dudley grinned

"And who is he?" he asked quickly

"He's the maker of the Philosophers stone" Neville told them "he's made the only one in existence, Gran said it was being hidden at Hogwarts because You-know-who maybe after it"

"Neville you're a genius!" Dudley slapped him on the back, making the other boy flinch a little

"Why?" he asked

"That's what's here? No wonder…. Yes it would make sense, I better owl my Father" Draco was muttering

"Yes Draco, Owl Lucius tomorrow please, I need to know what we will do"

"What would?" asked Neville "And what do you mean what will we do?"

"That is a conversation best left till later Neville" said Dudley, looking at the other students in the common room

* * *

Once all the other students had gone to bed and the fires were burning low, the three turned to the new Slytherin, who was eagerly reading a copy of **_Moste Potente Potions_**

"Neville there are things you need to know…" Xavier closed his eyes for a long moment "do you know who my Father is?"

"I don't… sorry" Neville replied, putting the book down

"My Father is Lord Voldemort" Xavier said somewhat proudly, Neville stared at him for a few seconds

"Oh…" he said

"At the moment Draco's father is trying to find a way for him to re-gain a body so I can live with him, and your knowledge of the Stone has helped generously"

"I suppose it did" Neville was shaking and looking at the wall as though he could burn a hole in it with his eyes

"What's wrong Neville?" Dudley asked after a long silence, "I know it's a big thing to find out but you'll be okay, Xavier likes you and his father wont hurt you or your family"

"Its not that Dudley okay?" Neville stood up angrily "his father is the reason I have no parents!" he pointed accusingly to Xavier

"My father-?" Xavier asked

"Bellatrix Lestrange, one of your fathers most loyal Death Eaters cast the Crucio curse on my mum and dad so much they went insane! They now live in St. Mungo's and have no idea who I am! have you any idea what it feels like to go and visit your parents when they have no idea who you are or even what day it is!" Neville rounded on Xavier and punched him so hard he flew into the wall at the other side of the room.

Neville stared at what he had done

"Oh my god...Xavier I'm so sorry… I just lost it-" he began to try to explain

"Don't worry about it, I had no idea about it Neville i really didn't, Once my father is well again ill see if he can do anything to restore your parents minds, but I need to know something" Xavier looked at him

"Go on" Neville asked

"Would you take my own Dark Mark? It would shield you and your family from Dumbledore, it would make you immune to Veritaserum and you will be taken care of"

"I don't know, Id need time to think about it…" Neville muttered

"I need to know, otherwise I will have to _Obliviate_ you" said Xavier,

Neville paced the floor by the fire for a few minutes

"W-when would I have to take the Mark?" Neville asked

"Once I consider you ready…. it wont be for a while yet as my design isn't finished"

"And you promise I wouldn't be harmed?"

"I promise. But I think there's something else you need to know, do you know why Dumbledore was adamant to keep you away from me and in Gryffindor?"

"Err no" Neville replied

"Because before we were born, there was a Prophecy made, I don't know it exactly, but Draco's father told me that it states you are the one chosen to kill my father" Xavier told him stonily "And that is why he wants to keep you on his side, to make you into his little pawn and mould you into a fighting machine against my father, as you hold the power to kill him" he explained,

There was a long silence until Neville spoke up

"Well fuck Dumbledore!" He spat "he wanted to keep me in Gryffindor where I was unhappy, Id tried asking him to let me change houses ever since that first fight with Ron but he wouldn't let me" he sat down again

"Then can we say you're one of us?" asked Draco

"Definitely, I just need to break it to my Gran that im not a Gryffindor anymore, my parents were Gryffindors you see… this might anger her"

"Just tell her not to send you a Howler at the dinner table, if she wants to send you one, she can send it during the evening" said Xavier "now I think its time we went to bed, don't you?" he stifled and yawn and the three boys showed Neville to their dorm.


	8. Chapter 7

**Im so sorry it took so long for this chapter to be uploaded! Ive had so much to do and Ive not had time to dedicate myself to the story like I wanted!**

**Thank-you to all who have reviewed my story so far, any questions are welcome and please don't hesitate to give CONSTRUCTIVE criticism.**

**Depulso Poena means 'Push' 'pain' as in to push someone out of the way and to cause pain to them**

* * *

**Chapter seven: Growling Gryffindor's and Sneaky Slytherin's**

The next morning, Draco made sure Neville was presentable for his first day as a Slytherin

"I just hope Gran doesn't send a Howler today or tonight" Neville had replied when Dudley asked him how he felt.

"If she means well then she won't," said Xavier

As the four boys walked into the Great Hall, the buzz of chatter seemed to come to a slow hush as the Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's noticed Neville's new House Colours

"Oy Longbottom? Finally moved to the lowest part of the school have we?" Weasely roared with laughter "suits you, living with those snakes, maybe they can teach you to be a wizard!" he laughed. Neville growled in frustration, whipping out his wand before the teachers could stop him, he yelled the first curse he could think of

**"**_**Depulso poena!"** _and an eerie purple light shot out of his wand, hitting the Weasely in the chest and sending him crashing into the farthest wall, a mark of blood signified he has cut his head open. The students from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were in uproar at the attack on Ron

"MISTER LONGBOTTOM!" McGonagall yelled in horror "fifty points from Slytherin for attacking a student!"

"SIXTY POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR FOR AN UNPROVOKED ATTACK, NOW SIT DOWN AND EAT!" Snape yelled back, seating himself back down to eat, Dumbledore sighed slightly into his bacon and eggs, feeling that he should have a talk to Neville's grandmother….

* * *

After the buzz of what happened with the Chimera on Halloween and the display in the Great Hall; Xavier, Draco, Dudley and Neville were on their guard for any attacks from the Gryffindors, whilst trying to figure out how to get the Philosopher's Stone from Hogwarts without being seen or expelled. Their lessons became easier and easier once they had studied the basics of magic, along with the additional lessons they were still keeping up with via the books that Lucius had given them in the holidays before they started at Hogwarts. Also, some of the time was dedicated to helping Neville with his spell work and potions so that he could begin to learn some of the things that the other boys already knew. 

"…No Neville, its Boomslang Skin then the Asphodel root" Dudley told him

"Tell you what Dudley, why don't we just forget it?" Neville sat down, feeling defeated

"Why should we?" Dudley asked him "you need to learn this stuff Neville, you need to know how to look after yourself once you take Xavier's Dark Mark, Lord Voldemort might not hurt you, but the other Death Eaters may think about it"

"Its easy for you to say Dudley," Draco sneered "You're a natural at this stuff, Neville has the power but unfortunately he's been under Dumbledore's thumb too long, maybe he cast a spell on him or something to make him not able to get his powers till he needed them, you know, to kill Voldemort"

"It sounds like Dumbledore," said Xavier, walking across the unused Potions Classroom "IF he wanted Neville to be able to kill my Father then he wouldn't want him to be swayed into thinking he was better than anyone else because he would be the one to kill him, so he'd manipulate him into thinking he was useless, thinking that he couldn't do a thing and probably also bind his powers so that there was no way he would overpower Dumbledore"

"Sounds like a decent theory to me" said Neville "its just HOW we figure out the way to undo what Dumbledore has done"

* * *

The boys worked hard over the next few days, and Neville wasn't surprised to see his Owl, Achilles fly down to him with a note on the morning of November 17th 

"Hmm its not a Howler, but its from Gran" Neville muttered, He took the letter off Achilles and he flew off back up towards the Owlery. Opening the letter, another one fell out of it. Neville decided to open and read the first letter, he would deal with the second one later.

**_My dear grandson  
Glad to see you've finally settled in at Hogwarts! However I'm much upset to find that you are now in Slytherin! A LONGBOTTOM IN SLYTHERIN! You would bring shame on your parents, if they didn't already know why its best you were there in the first place. I'm happy you've found friends; the Malfoy family are indeed strong pureblooded wizards and are an asset to you. Although I had a word with Lucius after I got over the shock of your letter and he sent you the letter already in this one. As I write this letter Neville, Lucius is working on the wards around our house so that we can have 'visitors' and I hope you know what I mean. I would like to know why you have changed your loyalties? Dumbledore only wanted the best for you and I hope you know this, but I am not one to try to change your mind, as my grandson I completely stand by your actions and I hope that your parents will see sense soon enough. As to your theories about how Dumbledore has kept you 'dumb' I'm afraid they are true. At the time he explained to your parents that such strong magic in a baby would cause major damage and so to bind your powers till you were old enough, seemed the only way that they could keep you safe.  
Read the letter from Lucius when you have time alone, this letter will burn up as soon as you have read it_**

**_Love Grandma_**

Neville watched as the letter burned up in his hand harmlessly

"Well?" Xavier asked

"We'll discuss it later" Neville said coldly, he grabbed his bag and headed towards his first lesson, stuffing the letter from Lucius in his bag as he went.

* * *

The boys didn't get change to talk throughout the day until dinnertime; even then, Neville would hardly speak to them, it seemed the 11-year-old had a lot on his mind since he joined the Snake House, although Xavier didn't bother about him, he had his own troubles, he went to talk to his father later that night

"Ah Xavier c-come in" Professor Quirrel smiled genially, Xavier strode into the room and Quirrel shut the door behind him, putting up a silencing spell, he turned to Xavier and bowed respectively  
"My Lord, what can I do for you?"

"I need to talk to my father" Said Xavier

"Of course" Quirrel went silent for a moment "Your father tells me to tell you he is listening and for you to talk freely" he told him

Xavier paced the floor for a minute

"Well father, as you know I have the Prophecy Child out of Dumbledore's hands, Draco has been vital in trying to find out how to get the Philosophers stone for you, but our efforts have been futile, we also know that there are some Gryffindors trying to get it as well, the ones who were giving Longbottom a hard time, We also need to strip him of Dumbledore's spells so he can access his power. He has the right to this and Dumbledore has taken it away from him. Also he has agreed to take my Mark once I have it" He explained, Quirrel looked like he had a headache for a long moment, then he spoke

"Your father tells me to tell you that you are doing well to have the boy on your side, as his heir you will have your own army when you are old enough, not before. Also he tells me to tell you not to worry about getting the Philosophers stone, we are already on to it, Severus is helping greatly and so there shouldn't be a problem"

"But father, what can I do about Neville?"

"He tells me to tell you not to worry, Severus is brewing a potion for Neville to take nightly to help him re-adjust to his powers slowly, so that by his Magical Maturation, he should hold everything within his power easily." Said Quirrel "he also adds that its time you went to bed young Master"

"Okay, but we need to do something soon so Neville stays on our side Father" Xavier told him "but I better go, otherwise I will get in trouble from Filch for being out after curfew" he sighed "Goodnight"

* * *

As soon as Xavier walked into the common room that night, he noticed Neville was sitting by the fire, a letter in his hand. Xavier walked past him and headed up to bed, he would ask him what was in the letter in the morning. 

Neville read over it a second time

_**Neville,  
I know our families have never been the best of acquaintances, and so this may be a bit of a shock to have found out everything you have about Dumbledore and his manipulations at such an early age. Do not worry though young Neville, as in due time you will have full access to the rights of the Longbottom Estate and the money the old fool has kept from you. **_

_**As your grandmother will know, Dumbledore took access of your Family Estate and larger vault at the time of your parents being attacked by Bellatrix Lestrange; he did this so that the Ministry wouldn't squander the money and use the house for anything other than its proper usage.**_

_**As you are Head of your House, being the only Male alive who is fit to take such a place, you will have to come to the Ministry with your Grandmother tomorrow to deal with some of the paper-work to get everything back from Dumbledore.**_

_**This may seem a lot to handle right now, as I know you must be feeling lost and confused, Draco has written to me several times this week alone telling me how much you are struggling with the Gryffindors and trying to fight the spells on your person, I enclose a small phial which contains a potion you should take tomorrow morning before breakfast, Severus will be making a similar potion to this one for you at the moment, but this will give you an extra boost tomorrow, to show you a little of what you're made of.**_

_**If there is any problems, remember, I am a school governor and there's nothing stopping me making a trip up to Hogwarts, should you need it. If there's anything your bothered about, talk to Draco, he may be a snotty brat at times, but he means well, and he will get into contact with me as soon as he can if you have anything you need to speak to me about.**_

_**Take care young Longbottom** _

**Lucius. S. Malfoy.**

Neville folded the letter in one hand, looking at the phial in the other hand as he watched the last of the embers fade out, casting eerie shadows across the dungeons. He got up and shoved the letter in his pocket, sighing as he walked to his dorm to get some sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Draco woke Neville early 

"Its time to get up so you can be ready for the meeting- my father sent me a letter" he said

"Okay im up" Neville groaned, he washed and dressed within record time and was doing up his shoes when Draco walked back into the room

"Come on Neville my father doesn't like to be kept waiting" he told him

"Leave the boy be Draco!" Xavier's tone was sharp, if not sleepy "Lucius will wait for him on my fathers orders"

Just before he left, Neville un-corked the phial and downed the contents, a cold shudder went through his body as the potion took effect….

* * *

Draco walked with Neville and Xavier to the front of the school, when he saw his Grandmother talking to Lucius, he straightened his shoulders a little; he didn't want to be a disappointment to the Longbottom name anymore than he had done in the past. 

"Neville!" his Grandma smiled "good to see you! Lucius has said he will get us safely to the Ministry with Albus"  
"Okay" Neville nodded "thank you for your hospitality Mr. Malfoy" Neville nodded curtly to him, Lucius inwardly smiled at the respect and aristocratic way he was being treated by Neville, it seemed the potion was having a better effect than he had hoped, Neville seemed no longer the clumsy boy he had been, but he walked with his head held slightly higher and his shoulders squared, as a Pureblood should do.

"The pleasure is all mine Master Longbottom," he said "We're just waiting on the headmaster then we can leave," he replied "Draco I hope you and Xavier are keeping up with your studies?"

"You can be assured of that Lucius" said Xavier "Everything is going exactly to plan" he inclined his head as Dumbledore walked down the staircase

"Ah good… on time then as usual Lucius?" Dumbledore smiled pleasantly

"Yes, yes, Come Dumbledore I don't have time to waste" Lucius said with a snap, he reigned in his distaste for the headmaster as they walked out into the front of the school, as they couldn't Apperate, they had to take a Portkey out of Hogwarts.

* * *

Neville blinked when they stopped spinning, he felt a strong hand on his shoulder and turned to see Lucius standing next to him 

"Follow me Neville," he said as Dumbledore and Neville's Gran got over their dizziness from the Portkey.

They walked down into one of the farthest corners of the Ministry of Magic and into an office just off the normal route.

Behind the desk sat a squat-looking man with a pointed blue hat on

"Lucius! What a pleasant surprise! On time as usual I see!" he said

"Yes Dervish I don't have much time, you know why we here" said Lucius

"Indeed yes, and this must be master Longbottom… how old are you boy?"

"I am eleven years old sir," said Neville

"And why exactly are you here?"

"I have come to obtain the rights to my families larger vault and the ownership of Longbottom Estate, as my Father is unavailable to partake in his role as Owner of the Land, it is therefore my Right to the properties and all things within and around" Neville stated "Said properties and monies are currently in the possession of Mr. Albus Dumbledore, Chief Wizangamot and Hogwarts current Headmaster"

"You definitely know what you're talking about then Mr. Longbottom" Dervish smiled with a laugh "Well then Albus? What do you say?"

"I say Neville is far too young for this type of responsibility"

"Actually Dumbledore I am not too young to own my own land, the Charter of Magic started in by Fillish Leandersly in 233 states that 'Any first born male can take full possession of his own land if needed by the age of 10 years old' So I am clearly within the rights to own my own property" Neville barely kept the sneer out of his words, he only managed it when Lucius gave him a harsh look when Dumbledore wasn't looking.

"Neville has a Point Dumbledore," said his Gran "and he is the only Male in the family who can have rights to the house and the money, which is rightfully his"

"Very well" Dumbledore sighed, "Ill sign the documents"

"Good good" Dervish smiled jovially, handing Dumbledore a Quill and pointing to a dotted line on the parchment "if you can just sign there and the if Neville can county signature, Ill make the necessary arrangements at Gringotts and the Estate will legally be yours Neville just as soon as we finalise the work with your Gran"

"Thank you Mr. Dervish" Neville nodded cordially and signed his name on the sheet and then handed the Quill back to Dervish

"Excellent" Dervish smiled at them "Well that's all we need, I should think you should be getting back to your studies young man" he nodded to Neville, "Ill have everything owled to you at Hogwarts as soon as I can"

"Thank you" Neville replied cordially

* * *

As soon as Neville got back to Hogwarts, he headed straight to the dungeons 

"Neville..." Dumbledore called out to him, he turned round

"Yes Headmaster? I really need to get to potions," he said shortly

"Come and see me after your lessons for the day…. I think its time we had a talk" Dumbledore walked off up the steps as Neville hurried to the Dungeons to catch up in Potions.

* * *

When he walked in, Professor Snape simply nodded and carried on marking essays 

"The notes are on the board Longbottom" he drawled, Neville nodded and got to work quickly.

Luckily he caught up to Xavier and Draco easily and waited whilst his Boil-curing potion simmered gently on the fire

"You're doing well today Nev" said Dudley as he added the last ingredient

"I don't see it as any fault" Neville replied coolly

"Neither do we" said Xavier "So what happened? Did it go well?"

"Dervish will Owl everything over when it's finalised" he told them

"Excellent" Xavier nodded "I suppose old Dumbly wasn't happy?"

"No he wasn't, he tried to keep it in his own grasp, which reminds me, he wants to talk to me after the end of lessons today…"

"Probably want to know why all of a sudden you want your Estate back" said Draco

"Exactly" He grumbled, "I don't want to have to deal with the meddling fool"

"Don't worry Neville" said Xavier "We'll sort it out don't worry"

* * *

After the last lesson of the day, Xavier, Draco, Dudley and Neville headed up to the Headmaster office 

_**"Cockroach clusters"**_ Xavier said loudly, the gargoyle moved out of their way after a moment

"I don't think he's gonna let you in you know" Neville grumbled

"We need to talk to him about Weasel anyway" said Draco "so we have a legit reason to be here"

"True" Neville grinned, They reached the top of the staircase and Neville rammed the lion-head door knocker four times

"Enter" Dumbledore said loudly, Neville and the others walked in

"You wanted to see me Professor?" Neville asked

"I wanted to speak with you alone Neville" said Dumbledore

"Its okay Sir, You can speak freely, as they are my only true friends in Hogwarts, no thanks to Ronald Weasely" said Neville, showing his distaste for only a second

"Actually Dumbledore" Xavier turned to him "We came to talk to you about what you're going to do about him? He's terrorising the other first years and it's not fair on them or anyone one else who has to put up with his atrocious behaviour"

"I will look into it Mr. Riddle" Dumbledore frowned "now I need to speak to Mr. Longbottom alone so please will you leave, this is a matter of utmost importance"

Xavier shot the Headmaster a dirty look and told Neville they would wait outside the Office for him

"Okay ill see you in a few minutes, it wont take long" said Neville

Dumbledore studied Neville for a moment

"Are you happy in Slytherin Neville?"

"Yes sir I am" he said shortly "is this what this is about? Because I am very happy with my current house and I will not transfer back" he snapped "And I will not discuss my private affairs with you, as I don't need to, now ill be heading down to have my tea" Neville walked out of the office and slammed the door behind him…

Albus sighed and looked around his office, wondering where he had gone so wrong.


	9. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed my story so far, you know who you are! And I apologise most profusely for not getting this chapter up sooner! -.-' Also, Oodles and Oodles of hugs goes out to Olie because he got me my muse back and helped me with the Latin for this section! **

Chapter 8: Help from an unlikely source

As the Christmas holidays loomed over the horizon, the boys made sure all their homework was up to date, plus tried to keep a low profile regarding the Philosophers Stone, Xavier brooded over this matter, of course he wanted his father back as soon as possible, but he was still only 11 years old. He wasn't too sure about how much of an influence he had over the other students, in order to turn them to his cause.

Another problem for the Slytherin Quartet, as they had become known, was the Gryffindor Trio, Weasely, Thomas and Finnegan, who took to hexing the group at every opportunity, Neville was of course a prime target, as they thought he was a turn-coat for transferring to Slytherin in the first place.

The night before the Christmas break, the boys sat at their house table, talk was stunted as they were all tired from dodging hexes, doing work and trying to keep at the top of their game with Dumbledore. Xavier sighed; pushing his peas around on his plate  
"What's up Xavier?" Neville turned to him  
"Nothing Nev, I'm just tired that's all"  
"Well im full so ill walk you back to the common room if you like? I want to get a head start on that Potions essay for after Christmas, then I can ask Professor Snape about anything im not too sure on"  
"Sure okay, if you're done, Draco? Dudely?"  
"Yes Xavier?" Draco looked up from his tea  
"Neville and I are heading back to the common room, we'll see you there later" Xavier stood up and he and Neville walked out of the Great Hall.

The boys headed towards the dungeons, talking between themselves  
"So Mr. Malfoy said I should be at full potential by just after Christmas if I keep taking the potion" Neville told him  
"Excellent Neville" Xavier smiled slightly "hopefully Dumbledore wont try this sort of thing again, who knows who he has under these sorts of enchantments to keep lower than they should." he sneered as they turned the last corner towards their common room

"Well well well boys, what do we have here? The traitor and the death eater, all alone in a dark corridor" Ron Weaselys voice shattered the eerie calm of the dungeons, Xavier's eyes narrowed  
"Well well well," he mocked them "three little lionesses all alone in the snake pit, my my my how many points would be taken if McGonagall found out?" he teased, Ron flushed red, whipping out his wand  
"don't think I wont curse your sorry ass Longbottom!" He yelled  
"ah ah ah" Neville sneered "wouldnt want to be on the receiving end of another of my spells would you Weasely?" he idly twirled his wand in his fingers  
"OOh the traitor is trying to offend us..." Finnegan sneered **"Everto!"** he yelled at them, the boys slid to the side so the spell slammed into the wall beside them, leaving a burn mark, Neville saw red  
"How dare you!" he growled **"FERVEO!"** he yelled, a dark red light shot out of the end of his wand, splitting into three parts. It slammed into the three Gryffindors, who fell to the floor in agony as their blood began to boil  
"Interesting deviation there Neville" Xavier nodded "you're definitely improving with your powers, anyway, better to be safe than sorry, wouldnt want to be expelled for killing the Mudblood lovers, Finite Incantatem" he waved his wand at the Gryffindors "let this be a lesson to you three to leave us the hell alone, otherwise, we wont hold back next time" he spat in their faces and muttered the password out of their hearing range, and they walked into their common room, leaving the Gryffindors to try to get up and make their way back to their tower.

* * *

Quirrel looked at Petunia and Lucius  
"how are we doing?" she asked him  
"The best time to act is going to be the Christmas holidays, although I'm not sure exactly how we'll get the Stone" he told her  
"How is the Unicorn blood going down though?" Lucius asked  
"It's keeping me alive whilst our Lord shares my body but soon I wont be fit to carry his soul, we have to do something and soon!" Quirrel told them, a quiver in his voice  
"I could get Severus to whip up a potion for you? Try to extend the time limit but I don't know how long it would give you" Petunia said "We really need to get that damned stone"

* * *

Hermione Granger frowned, she really hated Ronald Weasely and his stupid side-kicks, they made her life a misery now they no longer had Neville to torment. Most of the house ignored her anyway, so the information she picked up from other house mates was amazing, she had over heard the conversation about the Philosopher's stone from Weasely a few days ago, but wasn't sure exactly how to go about telling the Slytherin's, who, it was rumored, needed the stone for something. She put her textbook away under her bed and checked the time, she just hoped she could catch Dudely or even Draco in the Great Hall, even if they already knew the information she had for them, it would show she was serious about her hatred for the Weaselys and maybe even get her some friends, even if they were in the wrong house.

* * *

Dudely and Draco walked back slowly to the dungeons after their tea, they'd played a game of Chess afterwards, to give Xavier and Neville time to talk about things. Hermione saw them heading down towards the dungeons and saw her chance  
"Malfoy? Hold on a second would you?" Hermione ran after them  
"What do you want? Mudblood" Dudely sneered at her  
"I have some information I think you may need," She said  
"about what?"  
"About the Stone" she hissed at them. Draco shoved her down a deserted corridor  
"how did you know about that?" he hissed  
"One second" She coughed "Lumos! Right now I can see you, I over heard the Weasel and the brats talking in the common room, they think they can get the stone from the third floor, its being guarded by a Cerberus called Fluffy, owned by Hagrid, to get past him all you need to do is play it some music and it will fall fast asleep, not sure what other enchantments will be after it though" She explained  
"And why, are you telling us?" Dudely asked  
"because id rather do something to help the enemy than help those cock-nosed gits" She spat "I'd take them on my self but most of the Tower hate me anyway, so id rather tell you what I learn"  
"Well thank you for your information Granger, ill pass it on to Xavier for you, maybe he may have a use for you or something but don't keep your hopes up" Dudely told her with a sneer. Hermione nodded and turned out the light on her wand, following the Slytherin's out  
of the corridor; she waited five minutes or so and then left, going back to the tower, a small smile on her face

* * *

Professor Snape smiled coldly  
"we may have a use for the Mudblood after all" he said  
"for what exactly?" Draco sneered,  
"Extracting information about how much they know about what's holding the stone, according to Quirrel, time is running out for him, things just aren't going in the right direction. We need that stone sooner rather than later" he frowned, mixing the contents in the cauldron idly.

* * *

The next day, the Hogwarts Express took the children home for Christmas; they would only be coming back in January. But Xavier, Draco, Dudely and Neville, all signed the parchment to say they wouldnt be going home, Professor Snape fed some lies to Dumbledore about their reasons to stay at the castle for Christmas instead of going back home, and he agreed, even though he was suspicious about why they were staying, after all, there were no other Slytherin's staying in the castle. Only a hand-full of Hufflepuffs and a trickle of Ravenclaws, and of course, the Weaselys and another couple of Gryffindors were staying over the festive season.

The boys spent their time with Professor Snape trying to work out exactly how they would get the Stone without Dumbledore knowing, they couldn't figure out how exactly they would retrieve it without breaching the wards, or even if they could.

* * *

One night, Xavier couldn't sleep, he slipped on his Invisibility cloak he had got for Christmas and walked through the halls of Hogwarts. He came across a door slightly ajar and slipped inside, narrowly avoiding Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat, not knowing that everything would suddenly become a lot more clear to him within the next few moments, Xavier pulled off the hot cloak and sat down on the stone floor, coming face to face, with a giant mirror...

* * *

Severus looked at him  
"Are you sure Xavier?" he asked  
"Ye Snape for the last time I am positive, what I saw in the mirror was me getting the stone but tricking the mirror into thinking I don't want to use it. As soon as I have it I can give it to you, who can give it to my Father." Xavier rubbed his temples, feeling the on-set of a migraine  
"Alright, well Albus is going away in a few weeks to his annual meeting with the Minister of Magic, so we will have to wait until he is out of the castle before we try anything, as I wouldn't like to be found doing this mission, your father made that very clear that I am not to give away my position here at Hogwarts. Now, you four, back to your common room before Filch finds you out of bed this late" He smiled slightly. 


	10. Chapter 9

**I'm so sorry this has taken so long in getting out onto the web! Ive had lots of time off but Ive had no muse! So ill say again thanks for all the reviews I received : ) Good to know people enjoy my work! **

Here you go my lovelies! The next chapter!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9: A Very Slytherin Ending

Xavier watched the snow falling out side from his place by the enchanted windows in the Slytherin Common room. Draco was busy writing a letter to Lucius and Xavier had long since sent his letter to Petunia. As he watched the snowfall, Xavier tried to organise his mind, he had so many things to think about. He sighed, making Dudley look over at him from his place by the fire

"What's wrong Xavier?" he asked "You've been in a mood since we saw Snape, that was two days ago"  
"its nothing Dud okay? He stifled a yawn "What time is it?"

"A quarter to eleven" Draco said, checking his pocket-watch he carried everywhere, it had been a birthday present from his parents and Draco wanted to keep it with him instead of leaving it to get dusty in the Manor whilst he was at school. Xavier stretched and paced the Common Room

"I wish we knew when Dumbledore was going!" Xavier exploded suddenly, letting off some steam, the Common room's lights flickered with the sudden surge of magic in the air; Draco rolled his eyes at his moody friend.

"Xavier, Snape is working on finding out exactly WHEN he will leave and exactly WHEN we can get down that trap door to the Stone!"

"I am aware of that Draco!" Xavier snarled, his green eyes flashed red in the dim light "I am also sick and tired of playing this waiting game!" he added, his voice started to sound like he was speaking Parseltongue, this often happened when he got angry. Dudely got up and approached his cousin

"Just calm down Xavier, there's nothing we can do until the old coot has left the building." He said with a sigh

* * *

Dumbledore left the School for his annual visit to the Ministry a week after Christmas, meaning Xavier and his friends had only three days to coerce the Mirror of Erised to give them the Stone it held within, and then they had the problem of trying to get it to Petunia and Lucius to get the Elixir of Life and feed it to Voldemort somehow.

Severus stalked the hallways in a foul mood; he couldn't figure a way to get the Stone to Lucius without alerting either the Ministry OR Dumbledore. He slammed shut the door to his office

"Well that wasn't very nice" a familiar drawl remarked

"Lucius!" Snape blinked, startled for a split second "How'd you get in here?"

"Draco sent me a letter…." He said, "I figured you may need help of some description?" Lucius chuckled dryly

"Well this makes it a lot easier, I just have to pop down to the Common room to hand the boys some potions if you would like to follow me? Perhaps I can talk you into staying for a little drink?"

"Well I don't see why not" Lucius said to him "Narcissa will be pleased to know Draco and the boys are okay, you know how much she frets" he rolled his eyes, Severus chuckled

"Only to well my good friend, only too well"

* * *

Draco looked up as the door to the Common Room opened

"Father!" he jumped off the couch and ran towards Lucius, who in turn picked him up and swung him round in a rare show of love and compassion for his son, of course, outside of the small group, no-one would imagine Lucius Malfoy to be the loving Father that he was, as they only saw his stony exterior

"Good to see you son" he smiled "how are you fairing?"

"Oh you know how it is," Draco said with a grin, Lucius chuckled and sat down by the fire as Xavier walked up the staircase from the first year dorms, Lucius stood up

"Xavier…" he greeted

"Lucius, what brings you to this god-forsaken place?" He asked with a wry smirk

"Just Ministry business" Lucius said with a knowing smile "Someone has to look after this place sometime" he wrinkled his nose ever so slightly

"Too true, so when do we head down the 'forbidden' corridor then?" Xavier asked them with slight irritation

"Tonight, but we can only go after 12" said Lucius, looking at Snape for confirmation, Severus nodded at him, turning back to Neville to point out bits he had missed in his potions essay.

* * *

Finally, it was time to head to the third floor corridor. Xavier couldn't hide his excitement, Lucius and Severus chuckled and the way he bounced on the balls of his feet as they prepared themselves with Disillusionment Charms.

"Okay let's go" Severus walked out of the common room with a spring in his step, Lucius muttering behind him.

Halfway there, they were almost caught by Filch, but Snape told him to move along before he stumbled into the boys, who had flattened themselves against a wall.

"We better get there quickly" said Lucius "We're running out of time to get the Stone"

"We will get it in time Lucius" came the disembodied voice of Xavier "Trust me, I know what to do when I get there… its just getting there that im worried about"

Ten very tense minutes later, Lucius opened the door to the forbidden corridor; Xavier cancelled the Charms on them all and whistled to himself

"Definitely wouldn't want to meet that thing on a dark night" he chuckled to himself, Lucius knocked out the Cerberus with a 'Stupefy' spell before it could so much as look at them

"According to Granger, its sitting on the trap door" said Neville "We need to go down there"

"Trust Dumbledore" Lucius remarked as he helped Severus move the large dog out of the way, opening the trapdoor, they looked down it

"Don't suppose the Mudblood said what was down there?" Lucius said

"Unfortunately no" Neville replied, "We best get moving though"

"Indeed we should" Lucius dropped down after lighting his wand to see how far he had to go, he landed on a soft plant and told the others it was safe

"Mr Malfoy!" Neville shouted after him "Devils Snare! Set it alight!"

"What the devil are you talking about boy? Its just a plant!"  
"Mr Malfoy im telling you that's Devils Snare!" Neville shouted again "Oh why do I bother! _Lacarnum inflamari_!" He shot a blaze of blue flames towards the plant, missing Lucius by inches. The plant let him go and he dropped harmlessly to the floor.

Lucius levitated Neville and Draco down, whilst Severus did the same with Xavier and Dudley

"How did you know that?" asked Lucius, looking at Neville when they were all safe

"I read Herbology books" Said Neville "besides, I would have thought you would have recognised it the moment you sat on it," He added with a wry smirk. Lucius chuckled

"Narcissa is the one who loves her plants and Herbology, I see you're very apt in the subject"

"Better at that than potions" Neville replied

"We better get moving if we want the stone before Dumbledore gets back" Snape muttered "_Lumos" _he lit his wand tip and they headed for the door at the end of the corridor…

The group opened the door and came face to face with hundreds and hundreds of keys; they were flying about aimlessly, Snape eyed the door and looked at Lucius

"We need that dark brown key," he said

"Allow me" Dudely muttered a spell and the key they needed landed before them on the floor

"Nice work Dudely" said Lucius, picking up the key, its wings struggling very slightly but soon became limp as they strode over to the door, he rammed the key in the lock and turned it, the door clicked and they walked through it.

As the sconces ignited, Xavier frowned; he had never liked chess in the slightest, however, he knew that they would have to find a way either round it or play the damnable game before they were to reach their goal.

"Ah... this could be difficult" Lucius looked at the chess set with distaste; obviously Chess wasn't his forte either.

"I don't think so," said Severus, he flicked his wand at the chess pieces and they exploded with heavy force "One less thing to worry about" he said with a wry grin

A shuffling behind them made them whip round- wands out

"Its okay, its only me" Quirrel stepped into the light with his hands up in peace

"Quirrel!" Snape sneered, "I thought we had told you to wait in my office!" he spat  
"Our Master told me to follow you, so that we can use the Stone immediately, I am losing time quickly" he replied  
"Alright well we better get this over with then" Xavier nodded

* * *

Snape entered the next chamber and pulled some vials out of his robes

"What are they?" asked Dudely

"It's the potion we need to move through the final door," He simply replied, handing a vial out to all of them, Snape grabbed the one on the table and handed it to Quirrel

"Take it now and hurry through the flames" He said, "Dumbledore will be back in a matter of hours"

One by one, they swallowed the potion and headed through the final door at the end of the corridor, Xavier got there first and walked down the stairs to the mirror of Erised.

"What do we do now?" Draco asked

"We do nothing," said Lucius "it is up to Xavier to get the Stone,"

"Oh…" He replied, "So what are we doing here?"

"Then what are we doing here?"

"Draco stop asking so many questions" said Neville with a chuckle "Not everything is as easy as it seems"

"How do you know?" the blonde rounded on him

"Because I just do now shut up," Neville snarled

"Boys boys!" Lucius cut in "stop fighting"

"Sorry Father" Draco bowed his head

"Sorry Mr Malfoy" Neville nodded

"Good, now hush" He glared at the pair of them

A few tense minutes past as they waited in vain to see if Xavier could get the Stone from the Mirror. Quirrel sat down on a stone to try to keep his strength up; he was running out of time faster than they could save him. Severus paced silently, knowing full well that with every minute that passed, Dumbledore could be on his way back to get the stone from them at any second he could come through the door behind them to make sure they never got it.

Xavier turned round and walked to Severus after a few more minutes, something red glinted in his hand

"Severus" He handed it to him "I trust you to know what to do?"

* * *

Dumbledore ran into the school, he had felt the moment the wards around the Stone had been breached only a few moments ago; he was furious that someone had managed to get past the wards; there was every possibility that they could have the Stone and be feeding it to Voldemort this very moment. He shuddered as he walked into the Third Floor corridor and opened the door at the end

Fluffy barked at him menacingly, Dumbledore put him to sleep with a simple spell and opened the trapdoor, the Devils Snare was still there, shrinking from the light he cast down at it. Dumbledore jumped down the hole and banished the Snare and proceeded to check the whole area for the breach in the wards.

He found nothing to be out of place, Dumbledore frowned, someone had been down here but everything was at it had been when he had set everything up in the summer with the other teachers.

Dumbledore headed back to his office puzzled, he couldn't figure it out for the life of him what happened. Shrugging to himself, Dumbledore didn't see Lucius Malfoy in the hallway and walked right into him

"Oh I am sorry- Lucius? And what do we owe this pleasure?" He said, gathering his whits about him again, Lucius gave him a cold look

"I got a rather worrying letter from my son, and being a Governor I was able to drop by and see if he was okay…as you know, my affairs deal with the school, I got into a rather interesting conversation with Severus… I do apologise" He barely kept the sneer out of his voice, Dumbledore smiled pleasantly

"Very well, I do hope young Draco is okay and that nothing else is bothering you" He said, walking off towards his office, humming to himself

Snape shared a look with Lucius

"He suspects nothing," he said "although he is wondering why the wards were breached and there is nothing wrong"

"Let him wonder…" Lucius snarled, "I best get back to Narcissa, tell her the good news..."

"Goodnight Lucius" Severus nodded, walking back down to the dungeons "give my regards to everyone" He gave him a rare smile and disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

The students finished their exams a few weeks before the end of term, the final feast was upto the usualHogwarts standards, but Xavier didnt really feel like eating, his mind, as it had been for the last three months, was on his father and how things were going in order to give him a body back and to have him in power again. He stared moodily at his plate as Dumbledore announced that Slytherin had won the House Cup again for that year.

He glanced around the hall, clapping politely with his housemates, Quirrel was still not back at Hogwarts so he was still worried about it.  
"Everything okay Xavier?" Dudely asked him  
"Fine thank you" he said destractedly as they began to fill their plates with their final Hogwarts mealof the year, Dudely shrugged and began to eat.

* * *

"All aboard!" the trainmaster shouted loudly, Students hurried to board the train and say good bye to their friends in other houses incase they wouldnt see them on the train. Draco, Dudely, Neville andXavier had just got settled in the compartment when the door opened and Hermione Granger walked in with a letter, she threw it on the table infront of Xavier and left again.

"Wonder what the mudblood wants" Neville eyed the parchment warily  
"better find out" Xavier pulled the letter to him and opened it out smoothly.

**_Dear Xavier,_**

I know that to you im just a Mudblood, someone to ignore, but i offer you something interesting, if your game...

**_H. Granger_**

Xavier got up  
"Ill be back in a moment." He walked out of the carriage and down the corridor to find Granger leaning on the woodwork  
"Granger..." He nodded  
"Riddle" She replied cautiously  
"What is it you have to offer me Granger? What could a Mudblood like you offer me?" He sneered  
"Information on a little thing called The Order of the Pheonix... i heard Ronald talking about it in the common room, they were talking about the first War. ItsDumbledores little group when he realises your Father has returned...a spy on the inside if you get my drift..." She said, he looked at her  
"interesting thought Granger.. if your Slytherin enough to pull it off, ill see you in September" He turned and walked back into his carriage just as they train pulled into Platform 9 and 3/4ths.


End file.
